The Little Dark Magician Girl: Mana's Adventures
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Mana's adventures from before she met Atem.
1. Whale of a Tale: Just a Little Love

And here's more from one of my most popular fics!

Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_ belongs to Disney and _Yu-Gi-Oh! _belongs to 4Kids, Toei Animation and the guy who wrote the original story and Anru belongs to Velgamidragon.

**The Little Dark Magician Girl: Mana's Adventures Under the Sea**

Chapter 1: Whale of a Tale Part 1: Just a Little Love

The Magician's Valkyria, Queen Anru held the daughter she had just brought into the world as Torunka the Dark Sage looked on.

"I think she looks like you." Torunka said as the blond baby looked up at her parents and giggled.

"Well…" Anru said. "I can't take all the credit. What do you think of naming her Mana?"

"I like that." Torunka said. "Alright, Mana."

Mana giggled happily as she touched her father's green beard and pulled it close to her to look at it.

"Whoa!" Torunka said. "Inquisitive, isn't she?"

"Oh, she'll grow out of it." Anru said, although personally, she hoped not.

()()()()()

A heard of Blue-Eyes White Dragons were traveling along the Ka World during their annual migration as the new born dragon flew around and squealed happily. He flew around and around until a terrible thing happened. The infant dragon was so busy playing, he'd lost track of where his family was. He called out, but there was no answer, so he flew off, squealing all the while for his mother, for his family.

()()()()()

The almost fourteen-year-old Dark Magician Girl, Mana was playing tag with her best friend, the Magician of Faith, Tea. They'd known each other for over a year, and the two were as close as they ever were.

Suddenly, Mana heard a long wailing sound.

"What is that sound?" Mana asked.

"I don't know, but it's scary." Tea said nervously.

"No it's not." Mana said. "It's sad. Come on, Tea!"

Mana then flew off in the direction of the sound.

"Mana, wait!" Tea called after her.

()()()()()

The baby Blue-Eyes squealed again for his mother, but no one came. Then he saw a scary looking dragon appeared. It had sharp black armor that nearly frightened the poor infant to death. It hid in very long grass as the dragon walked past.

()()()()()

"That's weird." Mana said as she looked around. "Now it's stopped."

"Maybe it was just a noise." Tea said hopefully.

"No, it was someone calling for help." Mana insisted.

"But what if he was calling for lunch?" Tea asked.

"Well if you're scared, you can wait here." Mana said. "And I'll look over behind that reef."

"I'm not scared!" Tea shouted back. "You can go look over there, and I'll just look… Around here… And I'll call you if I… If I…" She looked around the long ominously flowing grass. She suddenly saw a blue pupiless eye with white skin around it open up. "Eye? MANA!"

()()()()()

"Tea!" Mana said as she flew down to where Tea's screams were coming from and saw a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly past her. After a few moments, she looked down and saw a very dizzy Tea. "Tea, are you okay?"

Tea nodded as she heard the moan again and looked to see the baby Blue-Eyes staring at her and Tea from a large piece of coral.

"Tea, it's a…" Mana said.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Tea shouted.

"It's only a little one." Mana said.

"It'll get bigger!" Tea said. "And it's already the size of a twelve-year-old!"

"Come on." Mana said calmly as she slowly floated to the baby dragon and waved her arms to herself. "Come on. It's alright. No one's going to hurt you."

"No one's gonna hurt him?" Tea shouted.

"Come on." Mana said softly, and she saw that this particular Blue-Eyes had a blue spot on its back which she liked and thought it gave the little fellow character. "Come on Spot."

"Spot?" Tea asked.

"Uh-uh." Mana said, and she pointed at Spot's spot. "See, right there. There now, you're safe."

Spot cooed fearfully and hid back behind the coral.

"No one's gonna hurt you." Mana said softly as she flew up.

_Poor little frightened baby._

"Baby?" Tea asked, but Mana ignored her.

_Wondering on your own._

_You've been through a lot,_

_Haven't you, Spot?_

"Poor Spot." Mana said as she managed to get within a foot of the poor orphan. "Where's your mother? Where's your family?"

Spot then cried, and Mana understood. She could remember crying for days and days after her mother died, and she had Mahad, her father Torunka, and Torunka's adviser, Tristan there for her. She would be there for Spot too.

"Don't cry Spot." Mana said. "I'll take care of you."

Spot then began to timidly come out of his hiding place.

_Everyone needs a family._

_No one should be alone._

_Now Tea and me,_

_We're gonna be,_

_The family you've never known…_

Mana then turned to Tea.

"Tea, we have to take him home with us." Mana said.

"We have to what?" Tea called out as Mana flew up to Spot and petted him.

"Oh Tea, don't you see?" Mana asked.

_Just a little love…_

_And he'll be good as new…_

_In just a little while,_

_Watch his smile come shining through._

_He's just a little scared._

_He needs a friend today._

_He needs a little love._

_How can I turn away?_

Spot then flew out with Mana and timidly flew around as he cooed the song Mana had just finished singing.

"He's singing!" Mana said excitedly.

"He sounds like you." Tea said. "Kinda…"

When Spot brushed passed her, she spun around a little before straightening herself up.

"You see?" Mana asked. "He likes you! You can be his big sister!"

"I don't wanna be his big sister!" Tea called out. "And I don't wanna be his midnight snack either! This won't work Mana!"

"Yes it will." Mana said as she stared lovingly at Spot.

_Just a little love!_

_That's how you begin!_

_Showing him you care._

_Being there to tuck him in._

_Helping him to grow!_

_Each and every day!_

_Just a little love,_

_Can go a long… Long… Way. . ._

They then flew home to Atlantica.

()()()()()

Tristan was walking along, minding his own business when he caught a reflection of himself in a nearby mirror.

"Ah, it's amazing how anything can make a good looking guy look good." Tristan said. As a Cyber Commander, he wore a face mask along with a pair of pants with a machine gun he had holstered at the moment. He was also the conductor and adviser to the king.

()()()()()

Mana saw Tristan looking at his reflection and motioned for Tea and Spot to get to her room.

"Quick, quick, quick!" Mana whispered as they quickly flew off. "Hurry!"

()()()()()

Tristan thought he'd heard something and turned around. He then thought he saw Mana and Tea fly off into Mana's room.

"Hm?" Tristan asked.

()()()()()

Mana rushed Tea and Spot into her room, and Spot squealed as he looked at everything.

"This is where you're gonna live Spot." Mana said with a smile. "You like it?"

Spot ran up and hugged Mana. He then went around sniffing everything. When he sniffed a flower on Mana's dresser, he sneezed, and Tea ended up on the other side of the wall.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked as she tried to suppress her laughter.

()()()()()

Tristan walked by Mana's room rubbing his head.

"What's that girl doing in there now?" Tristan wondered aloud.

()()()()()

"Mana, you know he shouldn't be in here!" Tea protested. "Blue-Eyes White Dragons are horrible! They're the worst things in the Ka World!"

At the same time, Spot picked some roses up with his teeth and handed them to Mana.

"Oh, come here, you horrible Spot, you." Mana cooed roughly as she hugged Spot, and it licked her.

"It tasted you!" Tea screamed. "Now one day it'll turn on you and eat you!"

Tea's screams frightened Spot so much he flew out of the room.

"Spot!" Mana called out.

()()()()()

"Mana?" Tristan asked as he knocked on her door before it was flung open, and he got smashed on the other side. The door then smashed open again.

()()()()()

"Spot come back!" Mana whispered urgently as she and Tea grabbed Spot and pulled him back into her room.

()()()()()

The door closed, and Tristan pulled himself off of it.

"Well that's a fine hello and how do you do!" Tristan muttered as Mana's older brother, the Dark Magician Mahad appeared.

"What's the matter with you?" Mahad asked.

"The girl slammed the door in my face when I asked to see her, literally!" Tristan said. "It was like, WHAM! I'm on the other side of the wall."

"Oh, I'm sure Mana wouldn't do that on purpose." Mahad said as he prepared to knock on the door.

()()()()()

Back in Mana's room, Mana was reprimanding Tea.

"Tea, you scared him!" Mana said firmly.

"I scared him?" Tea asked. "What's there to be scared of? Oh, I'm sorry Spot. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm your big sister."

Tea then kissed Spot on the snout, and he licked her.

"Hey, no!" Tea laughed. "That tickles."

"Mana?" Mahad asked as he knocked on the door. "It's me and Tristan."

"We've gotta hide Spot!" Mana whispered urgently.

()()()()()

After a few moments, Mana opened the door.

"Oh hi Tristan." Mana said cheerily. "Hi Mahad. How are you? Tea and I were just talking about you."

"Tea and you, huh?" Mahad asked. "Anyone else?"

"No." Mana said in a squeaky voice that Mahad knew meant she was hiding something. "Nobody else."

"Well I just came to remind you of the Big Spring Celebration." Tristan said.

"Tristan, that's not for three months." Tea said with a laugh.

"I know." Tristan said. "But if I don't start in on it now, you're sure to forget about it, so I'm going to remind you every time I spot you."

At those words, Mahad noticed the sheet rustle, and Mana's hand shoot down to reposition it.

"You know from what Tristan said, this concert's really going to hit the _spot_." He put his hand on the sheet and knew he felt it move. "I mean, it's got some of the best works of Tristan and- Ahha!"

Mahad pulled the sheet off as Tristan was lying down on what he'd thought was a pillow when actually; it was a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"AHH!" Tristan called out and jumped to the other side of the room as the baby Blue-Eyes hid behind Mana's bed.

"Sister, what are you doing with a White Dragon in your room?" Mahad asked.

"What White Dragon?" Mana asked nervously.

The Blue-Eyes then came out and licked Mahad all over.

"Oh, that White Dragon!" Mana said. "It… Followed me… Home."

"Followed you home?" Tristan squeaked. "That's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh, he won't hurt you Tristan." Mana said. "He's just a baby… A Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon."

"I'm his big sister." Tea said. "Maybe you and Mahad can be his uncles."

"Oh no!" Mahad said sternly. "No, no, no. Sister, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, baby or adult, is not a pet. He's not meant to be a pet. You take him right back where you found him, where he belongs."

"We can't Mahad!" Mana pleaded. "He'll die out there!"

"Hm…" Mahad said. "Well you may have a point there."

"So you won't tell Daddy about me having a White Dragon, right?" Mana asked before they all smiled at him.

"Oh…" Mahad sighed. "What White Dragon?"

"Oh, thank you, Mahad!" Mana squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She rushed up and hugged him as Tristan sighed.

"I guess this means I have to agree too." Tristan said. "Alright."

"And thank you, _Uncle_ Tristan." Mana said as she hugged Tristan too.

"Don't you Uncle Tristan me!" Tristan shouted.

Spot then pounced on Tristan as he cooed.

"Oh no!" Tristan shouted. "Help me!"

Spot then licked Tristan for several minutes.

"Oh," Tristan sighed to himself. "If Torunka finds out about this dragon, I'm toast."

* * *

And that is why you shouldn't run off to play while you're traveling with your parents.

Mana: You won't tell Daddy either, will you Doug?

Me: Um… Well… Hey, did I mention I'm putting up a new pole?


	2. Whale of a Tale: You've Got to Be You

Chapter 2: Whale of a Tale Part 2: You've Got to Be You

Three months passed very quickly for Mana while Tea, Mahad, and Tristan could easily believe it had been three months. Spot had grown to about a quarter of the size of a full grown Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which was still huge.

As Mana prepared to leave for the Big Spring Festival, she covered Spot up with a blanket as he rested on the floor of her room.

"There you are, Spot." Mana said with a maternal smile. "Mommy's gotta go to an old Spring celebration, but she'll be back _very_ soon."

Mana then kissed Spot on the cheek.

"Good night, baby." Mana said as she left.

"Some baby." Tea muttered as she left for the festival too. "I can't believe how much he's grown."

"You be good now." Mana said before she closed the door to her room and Spot panted. "I'll be back soon. Come on Tea, we're late!"

Mana arrived just in time for the performance on her father Torunka, the Dark Sage's, right side and the left side of her elder brother.

"And for the pleasure of your highness, King Torunka," The town crier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, said. "We present to you the Spring Celebration!"

Everyone cheered as Tristan appeared on center stage as several people played trombones while others played the drums.

"Alright!" Tristan called out.

_When I was but a school boy,_

_I dreamed I would grow tall!_

_And Mommy made me crabby,_

'_Cause our family's been so small!_

_Well this I told my teacher,_

_She'd say, "But don't you see?_

_That each and every creature,_

_Is exactly how they should be!"_

_She said, "We all our special,_

_From jellyfish to king._

_We all do different things."_

_And with that she'd start to sing…_

_You've got to be you!_

_I've got to be me!_

_It's simple but true._

_What else could you do?_

_Who else could you be?_

_You've got your own style!_

_Now let it come true!_

_And no remember,_

_No matter what,_

_You've got to be you!_

As Spot waited for Mommy to come back, he heard music and wagged his tail to the beat and looked around.

"Ooh…" Spot said.

The Harpie Lady Sisters were on singing back up.

_Skate fish have to skate._

_Sting rays have to sting._

_Cat fish have to purr._

_And Tristan's got to sing!_

"_You bet'cha!_" Tristan called out.

_Sea horses have to ride._

_Tea's got to play!_

Tea suddenly ended up on the stage, pulled there by the lead lady, Mai, and she smiled and waved nervously.

Meanwhile, Spot managed to squeeze out of Mana's room and smiled at the music.

_And dragons have to be,_

_Who they're meant to be._

"So Tea, are you listening to what Tristan's singing?" Mahad whispered with a smile as Mana sunk in her seat a little and grinned sheepishly. "Pay attention now."

_So why should you be gloomy,_

_Over being large or small?_

_This world is very roomy,_

_And there's plenty of room for us all._

_You've heard my little story._

_Now let it be your guide._

_Just teach yourself with pride._

_You'll be more than satisfied…_

As Tristan sang, Spot came up behind him.

_You've got to be you!_

_I've got to be me!_

_I'll try to be clearer._

_Look in the mirror!_

_What do you see?_

_You see what I mean?_

_Now let us review!_

_Let's see now._

_Some may be tiny._

_Some may be tall._

_Some may come as a big shock to all._

_Down in the Ka World, those are the laws._

"_That is why we sing…_" The Harpie Sisters called out when Tristan heard Spot join in, and Tristan looked to see him standing there.

Tristan nervously looked at the king, who had the faintest glow of blue in his eyes and looked at Spot who waved.

"Eh." Tristan said. It seemed to work fine.

_You've got to be you!_

_I've got to be me!_

_It's simple but true!_

_What else could you do?_

_Who else could you be?_

Spot then twirled around very quickly, upside down before stopping right side up. Now that was impressive.

_You've got your own style!_

_Now let it come through!_

_You've got your own voice! (You've got your own voice!)_

_You've got to rejoice!_

_You've got to be you!_

_You've got to be you._

Spot then let out a loud long, even perfect, note that also ended up breaking down the whole auditorium as everyone ran or flew for it.

"And that my boy is what's meant by bringing down the house." Tristan said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Well… Tristan's song wasn't vague at all.

Melody: Hey Mom, did you ever have any pets?

Mana: Oh… Yeah…


	3. Whale of a Tale: See Spot Attack

Chapter 3: Whale of a Tale Part 3: See Spot Attack

In the throne room, Torunka was pacing back and forth as Tristan watched and Mana stood there nervously with Tea, and Mahad, as her only allies in this little rant. Mana didn't blame Torunka for this. She guessed she should have told him first, but she was afraid he'd order her to take Spot back to where she found him, and he'd die.

"What were you thinking, Mana?" Torunka asked, not shouting but clearly agitated. "Hiding a White Dragon in the palace?"

"A White Dragon in the palace!" Tristan repeated. "The idea!"

"Shut up, Tristan." Mahad muttered angrily.

"People could have been killed!" Torunka stated plainly.

"Killed!" Tristan repeated.

"The whole palace destroyed!" Torunka continued.

"Destroyed!" Tristan added. "The whole kitten caboodle!"

"Spot didn't mean any harm." Mana insisted. "He just loves music so much. He was just being happy."

"I don't blame _him _for this destruction." Torunka said with a sigh. "He's a wild animal, and he's not responsible, but _you_ are Mana."

"You, Tea, Mahad, and," Torunka said as Tristan ducked out of sight. "Yes, even you, Tristan. I know you all meant well, but he has to go. He doesn't belong here."

"Spot doesn't know how real White Dragons live." Mana pleaded. "He can't make it in the Ka World by himself. He thinks I'm his mother."

"Well you're not." Torunka said firmly. "But since you're the closest thing he has and if he doesn't know how to survive on his own, you'll have to teach him how."

"You, Tea, Mahad, and, come out from behind the throne Tristan." Torunka said.

"Hi." Tristan said nervously.

"So what does Spot believe you are to him?" Torunka asked.

"His… Uncle." Tristan said nervously.

"Well I'm putting _Uncle_ Tristan in charge." Torunka stated.

"But what about Mahad?" Tristan asked.

"You're the oldest of this little party by several years, so you're the one who should know how to survive best." Torunka pointed out. "Uncle Tristan is going to teach this White Dragon how to be what he is."

"Me?" Tristan screeched out.

"Two weeks." Torunka said. "And then he's out, and I'm holding you, Tristan, personally responsible."

"Oh dear." Mana muttered. How were they going to teach a three-month-old Blue-Eyes White Dragon how to survive when he'd spent most of that time thinking Mana was his mother, Tea was his big sister, and Mahad and Tristan were his uncles?

"Don't worry, he'll get it." Tea said with a kind smile as Mahad patted her shoulder.

()()()()()

A week later, there was absolutely no progress in Spot's behavior.

"It's time to face facts, Mana." Mahad said. "Spot's just not getting it."

"He's just gentle." Tea said. "He doesn't know how to be mean. Heck, he's frightened by me. Can you imagine?"

"Yes." Tristan said before putting his hands over his mask. "I mean no!"

"Anyway." Tea said as she glared at Tristan. "I like him the way he is."

"So will the other dragons, sharks, and monsters out here." Mahad pointed out.

"Right." Tristan said. "Out there it's every Ka for himself."

"Tristan and Mahad are right." Mana sighed. "Spot's only chance is to learn how to defend himself. He'll die if we don't."

"Okay, let's try this again." Tristan said. "Spot, come here."

Spot arrived and smiled.

"Okay, this time, Tea's going to be a monster that wants to attack you, and you're going to pounce on her and toss her away, like you always do to Tristan." Mahad said.

"Hey!" Tristan called out. "Anyway, you ready, Tea?"

"What kind of monster am I supposed to be?" Tea asked.

"Any kind." Mahad said. "It doesn't matter."

"Alright, ooh." Tea said. "What if I were a Dark-Armed Dragon!"

"Fine, just attack already." Mahad sighed.

"Alright." Tea said.

"Now remember, Tea's just a pretend enemy." Mana pointed out as she rubbed Spot's head. "So go easy on him."

"GO!" Tristan said, and Tea charged at Spot, who squealed and flew off.

"Spot?" Mana called out. "Spot, come back!"

"I can't have been _that_ scary." Tea said skeptically.

"Oh, guys, I don't know if he'll ever understand." Mana sighed.

"Well he's only got a week left." Mahad said. "Maybe he'll find a way to understand."

"If I have to deal with much more of this, I'm going back home and working in a steel band." Tristan groaned.

"Oh, poor Spot." Mana said as they approached Atlantica. "You're all tired out. We'll be home in just a minute."

They had spent the last seven nights huddled underneath Spot as Tristan, with Mahad's support, refused to let him enter the palace since wild animals slept outside, and Mana refused to leave Spot alone.

"Oh, and I wanted to sleep in my nice warm bed too." Tristan whined.

"No one's making you sleep out here with us." Tea pointed out.

"That is not true." Tristan retorted. "Mahad is."

"Well, let's curl up for the night." Mahad said.

Mana was told by Mahad that they should have him sleep farther and farther away from Atlantica to help reinforce the idea that he doesn't belong there. They all slept comfortably, using Spot's wings as sheets.

()()()()()

Unknown to the sleeping teachers, three Dark-Armed Dragons had arrived in the area looking for their next victim.

()()()()()

Tristan woke up to the sound of growls from Mana as Mahad watched.

"See Spot?" Mana asked. "Like that. Grr!"

"Orr." Spot cooed.

"Oh, he's never gonna get it!" Mana cried out. "Is he?"

"Well he loves you." Mahad said as he put a hand around Mana's shoulders comfortingly. "He's got that part down."

"Yeah." Tristan said. "Wish we could figure out how to tap into those instincts. They've gotta be in there somewhere."

"I know." Mana said. "He needs to be wild. He can't live out there if he isn't wild. Oh, why'd I take him home?"

"Because you've got a big heart." Mahad said. "Like Mother's."

Suddenly, several monsters flew by.

"What was that?" Mana called out.

They looked behind them and saw three Dark-Armed Dragons flying towards them.

"FLY FOR IT!" Mana shouted. As strong as they were in their own special ways, even Mahad wasn't naturally strong enough to fight them. "FLY SPOT!"

Spot did as he was told and flew off as the others were forced into the opposite direction by the charging dragons.

"We've gotta get to the reef!" Mahad shouted. "From there, we can lose the dragons and get to Atlantica! They'd never follow us there with Father in the city!"

()()()()()

One of the dragons broke away to attack Tea, and she just barely avoided getting cut in to pieces by the dragon's five long claws and ended up running into a large mess of weeds she got tangled in.

"MANA!" Tea called out.

()()()()()

Spot had stopped and noticed that none of the scary dragons were following him. He flopped down and stared sadly at his cowardice. Mommy wanted him to be fierce… But could he? He'd never even bared his teeth before.

"MANA!" Big Sister Tea's voice called out.

Spot looked down on the ground before flying off to see if he could find where Tea was.

()()()()()

Mana had heard Tea's call and chased after it until she entered the long grasses Tea had become trapped in.

"Tea!" Mana called out.

()()()()()

Spot arrived in time to see Mommy pull Big Sister Tea out of the weeds with Uncle Mahad and Uncle Tristan. He had found Tea through a previously unknown ability to discern different smells. He could tell Mommy and the others smelled different from each other and the scary dragons. He did hide as the scary dragons chased Mommy and nearly bit her feet off. He growled and went after them.

()()()()()

They entered a long rocky cavern.

"Let's get in here!" Mana said. "They saw the cavern had several layers of weak rock around it that everyone would have to squeeze through, but the dragons could easily cut through with their wings and claws.

They went through the first few layers without difficulty while the dragons simply cut through them.

()()()()()

Spot was about to go in after the bad dragons when he looked inside. He could get lost in there, and he couldn't afford to. He looked up and saw a beam of light coming down and rushed at it.

()()()()()

The last layer's openings were so skinny that they had to squeeze through one and a time, and even then it took an agonizingly long time to do.

"Wait, where's Spot?" Mana called out.

"No time, we've gotta get to safety!" Mahad said as he pushed Mana through and followed himself as a charging dragon got its claws caught in the rock and squirmed to free itself, which gave them enough time to realize… They were completely trapped.

()()()()()

Spot burst through the rock walls in time to see the dragons about to attack Mommy and the others, and he roared fiercely! The dragons looked up and tried to escape before Spot grabbed one by the head with his mouth and threw it away! He then smashed one through the ground with his claws and attacked the other one with a stream of white lightning from its mouth that left absolutely nothing.

()()()()()

"HE DID IT!" Mana called out happily. "He saved us!"

"That's my nephew!" Tristan called out.

"Little Spot!" Tea said with a smile as tears came to her eyes. "My baby brother!"

"Let's call him what he is." Mahad said with a smile. "A fierce, independent, loyal, and kind Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Spot sat back down and cooed.

"Oh Spot, you saved our lives." Mana said as she hugged him. "My father will have to let you stay."

"Probably still outside the palace though." Tristan said. "Give this guy another three months, and he won't fit in any of the rooms."

Suddenly, a low growl was heard, and Spot looked up.

"What is it, Spot?" Mana asked. She heard the growls and moans and realized something from the way Spot looked. "Is that your family?"

Spot growled happily and flew off to see them.

"Don't cry…" Tristan said. "Don't. . . Cry. . ."

Mana held no such restraint and let tears come down as she watched Spot fly off.

"I guess he's going home." Mana said. "It's right for him to go home."

"That's right, Mana." Mahad said calmly.

"We better go home too." Mana said tremblingly.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Tristan said.

Suddenly, Spot came back growling happily.

"Spot, you came back!" Mana said excitedly until she saw a look in his eyes she could easily read. "Oh, I understand. You came to say good-bye. Good-bye Spot and do what your real mommy tells you. After all, you're a real White Dragon now, and you have to do what real White Dragons do. Especially since you're not my White Dragon anymore. It's time for you to go home."

"Good-bye Spot." Tea said with a half smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better baby brother."

"Good luck, Spot." Mahad said.

"Well Spot," Tristan said as he walked up. "It's been a pleasure knowing you… Most of the time."

Spot then growled playfully.

"Ah, Spot, no!" Tristan called out as Spot jumped on top of him. He then licked him before flying off, and Tristan looked at the dragon drool on the right side of his face as everyone laughed.

They then watched the heard of Blue-Eyes White Dragons fly away until they disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

Ah dang! That was so powerful! It's like Free Willy!


	4. Great Tristan: Ambassador to Sharkania

Chapter 4: The Great Tristan: Ambassador to Sharkania

Mana was seeing how far they could toss their Frisbees, and Tea easily outstripped Mana's.

"You're good at this, Tea." Mana said with a smile.

"Thanks Mana." Tea said. "Watch this!"

()()()()()

Tristan was walking to the palace as he gulped.

"I hope the king's in a good mood today." Tristan said to himself. "Sometimes that guy's crabbier than a crab."

()()()()()

Mana saw Tristan passing, but Tea didn't.

"Tea, wait!" Mana called out, but it was too later. Tea very nearly beaned Tristan in the head, and the only thing that saved him was that Tristan saw what was coming and ducked in time.

"Sorry." Tea said. "Boy, Torunka would be mad if I beaned his right hand man."

"That's for sure." Tristan said smugly. "The king counts on me like I was his fingers. I better get back to the palace. The king can't find his hat without me."

"I think he laid it on a little thick." Tea said as Tristan walked off.

"I know, but let's see what Daddy and Mahad are doing and see how Tristan helps." Mana said. She knew that her father needed Tristan at the very least to keep things interesting at the palace.

()()()()()

Tristan was standing at the base of the stairs to the platform the throne stood on as Mahad took a donut before walking up. Tristan took one too and spotted Mana and Tea waving at him, and he waved back nervously.

"What's on the royal agenda for today, son?" Torunka asked.

"First up is the semi-annual cleaning of your hat." Mahad said.

"I'll do it!" Tristan said as he rushed forward. He then took out a cloth and rubbed it all over the hat. "A hat can't be too clean, I always say."

He then accidentally knocked it off as Mahad caught it and handed it back to Torunka.

"Next up, polishing the Grand Magic Scepter." Mahad said.

"I'll do that too!" Tristan said as he rushed to the stand Torunka kept the Scepter in while relaxing.

"Wait, no!" Torunka called out as Tristan polished the Scepter, and it shot at a bolt of lightning that bounced around the palace until Torunka held out his Scepter, and the bolt returned to it and glowed brightly.

()()()()()

"Wow." Tea muttered as she saw this.

"That's why Daddy's the king." Mana explained.

()()()()()

"Proceed." Torunka said as he sat back down.

"Right." Mahad said as he slapped Tristan with the back of his staff. "Next up is the Great White Problem."

"Oh yes." Torunka said. "My greatest wish is to make peace with the Great Whites. I've been searching high and low for an expert on the Great White's homeland, Sharkania. He would be my most trusted adviser."

"Adviser?" Tristan said to himself. That was his job, but if he pulled that off, maybe he'd finally get some respect around here. "Uh, your majesty, I'm well versed in Great White culture!"

"Really Tristan?" Torunka asked.

"Of course!" Tristan said. "I know Sharkania like I know the back of my head! Spent some time there when I was a kid."

"Is that so?" Torunka asked. "Great Whites are devious, you know."

"Oh yeah, way devious." Tristan said.

"And their leader, Emperor Shaga is cunning." Torunka said as an image of Shaga was created by the Scepter.

"Man, don't I know it." Tristan went on.

"I need someone who can see through Great White schemes." Torunka continued.

"Trust me!" Tristan said with a smile. "I can see through Great Whites like they were donut holes!"

"I need someone who speaks their language." Torunka went on.

"Oh that's easy." Tristan said. "They just go, 'RIAGGHHH!'"

"Then my search is over!" Torunka said with a smile. "You, Tristan, shall be my ambassador to Sharkania."

"Sweet!" Tristan said with a smile. "You'll never regret this!"

"You'll have my decree of safe passage." Torunka went on.

"Cool, but why would I need this?" Tristan asked as he took a role of parchment Torunka gave him.

"You'll go to Sharkania to arrange a peace conference." Torunka explained.

"Go?" Tristan asked in a squeaky voice.

"Meet with the Great Whites." Torunka went on.

"Meet?" Tristan asked as his voice got squeakier.

"And bring them into the family of Atlantica." Torunka finished.

"Bring?" Tristan said in a voice that would have fitted a teenager better than himself.

"Oh dear." Mahad said to himself.

()()()()()

"Oh dear." Mana said as she saw what happened.

()()()()()

That afternoon, Torunka prepared for Tristan's departure. Everyone shouted encouragingly at Tristan as he got onto a chariot pulled by a Thousand Dragon.

"Well that's it." Tristan said to himself as he waved. "I'm gonna end up as Great White food."

()()()()()

"Come on, let's go help him." Mana said.

"Um… Okay." Tea said nervously. Great Whites scared her silly.

()()()()()

"Oh man, I'm toast for sure." Tristan muttered as he got closer to Sharkania. "I don't know anything about Sharkania! I just accidentally walked through the place one night."

"Poor Tristan." Mana said as they followed.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Tristan asked out loud. "This isn't like Spot where everybody took a little bit of blame! The whole darn thing's on me when I come back as a bunch of left-over Great White chum!"

They followed Tristan until he stopped at the border of a land that looked like lava was right underneath the surface, and everything in it looked sharp and uninviting.

"Oh man." Tristan moaned. "Sharkania. Be it ever so humble, it's no place like home."

They then flew over Tristan as he turned around and screamed.

"No, don't eat me!" Tristan said. "I have too much iron!"

"Hi Tristan." Mana said calmly.

"Mana?" Tristan asked. "Tea?"

"We thought we'd tag along." Mana said. "Maybe we can help."

"Help?" Tristan said with a nervous laugh. "I don't need help… I can get eaten by myself."

"Don't worry." Mana said as Tristan got back in the chariot. "We'll be behind you the whole way."

"Yeah, _way_ behind you." Tea added.

()()()()()

Emperor Shaga's palace was shaped like a giant shark's head with its mouth open. The three friends, Mana, Tea, and Tristan arrived there, and Mana walked up first.

"Come on, Tristan." Tea gulped as she pulled Tristan towards the door.

"Come on, Tristan!" Mana said encouragingly. "Let them know that the ambassador is here!"

Tristan gulped and knocked lightly on the door.

"Huh, no one's home." Tristan said nervously. "Including us. So let's go home and then someone will be at home."

"Tristan, even I'm brave enough to ring the door bell." Tea said exasperatedly as she pulled a long cord that let out a resounding, "BONG!"

Suddenly, a small peephole opened as a shark-like eye appeared in the opening.

"Who goes there?" The guard asked.

"Oh we go there!" Tristan said in a timid voice. "In fact, we better go there right now!"

Mana then pushed Tristan forward. She figured it was time to personally take-over for Tristan.

"This is the royal ambassador for King Torunka of Atlantica!" Mana said bravely, which she guessed was easy for her because she had magic on her side while Great Whites just had really pointy teeth and muscular arms. "And he's got one of these!" Mana then unfurled the parchment. "A decree of safe passage!"

The Great White then came out and sneered.

"Uh…" Tea whimpered.

"You wouldn't want Torunka himself to come here, would you?" Mana asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah!" Tea said finding her courage. "He'd probably take his Scepter and fry a few of your tails!"

The guard then took the decree and let them inside.

"Come on, Tristan." Mana said.

"You know, I think I'll just wait by the- Whoa!" Tristan said as Mana pulled him through the door.

"Don't worry Tea." Mana said as Tea kept close to Mana. "The ambassador will protect us."

"Oh, that's good." Tristan said with a sigh. "Wait a second, I'm the ambassador!"

The guard then came out.

"Emperor Shaga will see you." He said.

They then walked in to find a Great White more muscular than most, but also fatter than most too.

"Are you to trespass on Great White territory?" One of Shaga's guards said.

Tristan gulped and stepped forward as Shaga turned around.

"Candy?" Shaga said as he pulled out several pink things that looked horribly like human guts.

"No thanks." Tristan said. "I'm on a diet."

"Me too." Shaga said. "A _protein_ diet and boy am I hungry."

Tristan than passed out as Mana walked up.

"Tristan, are you alright?" She asked.

"No Mana, I'm all wrong." Tristan said. "All wrong for this job."

"That's not true Tristan!" Mana said determinedly. "They're just trying to scare you!"

"It's working." Tristan muttered.

Mana then walked up to Shaga determinedly.

"Hear me, Shaga!" Mana said with an authority that could only come from having Torunka as a father. "Tristan is an important official of King Torunka's court!"

"That's right." Tristan said timidly before lying back down.

"He's here to arrange a peace conference, and he's not leaving until he gets what he wants!" Mana continued.

"That's right." Tristan said a little brave as he held his hand up and fell back down again.

"And he doesn't care of you chew off his head and break every bone in his body!" Tea went on.

"That's-" Tristan began before he realized what Tea said. "Well I'd think chewing off my head would about be the limit of what I wouldn't care about."

Shaga then talked to the guard who had first appeared.

"This is your chance." Mana said while they talked.

"To run?" Tristan asked.

"No Tristan." Mana said. "To seize the moment and speak from your heart. You're Daddy's ambassador of peace."

"You're right, Mana!" Tristan said as he walked up to Shaga, or as close as he could with a pair of guards blocking Tristan half a foot away. "Shaga, if you don't agree to peace, you'll never live in harmony with the rest of the Ka World!"

"We'll do it." Shaga muttered.

"Now hear me out!" Tristan said, and Mana smiled at how inspirational Tristan could sound. "We must make peace for the sake of the children who live all over the Ka World!"

"We'll do it." Shaga muttered again, slightly more agitated.

"Peace doesn't wait for anybody, buddy!" Tristan said finally as Shaga turned angrily at Tristan.

"I SAID," Shaga shouted before maintaining his composure. "We'll do it."

"Wow that was easy." Tristan said to himself.

()()()()()

They walked out as Mana thought. Something wasn't adding up for her.

"The Great Whites sure agreed to peace quickly." Mana said.

"Cool." Tea said.

"Well, they were up against the king's right hand man after all." Tristan said with his hold spark back… Which Mana didn't like for some reason. "The Great Whites are even sending a big treasure to the king to thank him for sending me to them. I also like that nickname they gave me. The Great Tristan! It has a nice ring to it. I better go back to that party they're throwing. Everyone probably wants to shake my hand.

"Well don't keep them waiting, Tristan." Mana said with a smile. "Tea and I will just explore for a bit."

They left and went down a cavern to find a ruined ship with a light on inside it.

"What are we doing here?" Tea asked.

"Something's bothering me about Shaga just agreeing to peace." Mana said. "And I'm gonna find out what."

They then looked inside to see the apparent leader of Shaga's guards holding up a Rainbow Snake Eingana before putting it inside and closing it in a back.

"The light of this Rainbow Snake's attack will be the signal for our army to attack." He explained. "What's that loud mouthed boy delivers our gift to Torunka's palace, one of you steal Torunka's Scepter while the other signals our army from the highest tower. Wait until everyone is asleep."

"But Commander if you're asleep, how will you see the signal?" The guard asked.

"_We_ won't be asleep!" The commander said angrily. "_Torunka_ will!"

The commander then stuffed the two inside a treasure chest and put a top part on that had several precious stones on top and closed it tight.

"The Great Whites don't want peace!" Mana said in quiet alarm. "They're using Tristan to destroy Atlantica!"

Suddenly, the two were ensnared by nets from two more guards as the commander showed up, and Mana and Tea's staffs were taken from them and held by the commander who sneered darkly.

* * *

Abridged Mana: Uh-oh. We're in trouble. Something's come along, and it's burst our bubble.

Abridged Tea: Yeah, yeah!


	5. Great Tristan: The Great Escape

Chapter 5: The Great Tristan: The Great Escape

Mana and Tea ended up chained to the ship as the commander stood there smirking.

"I will not write a note telling Tristan to go on without us!" Mana said determinedly.

"Write the note, Princess." The commander said. "Or my lieutenant will turn your friend into cold cuts!"

"Alright…" Mana said sadly. "I'll do it."

"Release her just long enough to write the letter." The commander said with a laugh.

()()()()()

"Yes Great Tristan." Shaga said as Tristan prepared to leave. "This gift of treasure will prove just how sincere we are about peace."

"No kidding." Tristan said as he stretched before the long ride home. "The king's gonna be very surprised."

"I know he will." Shaga said with a smirk.

"Now where are Mana and Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Oh Great Tristan, your friends said to give you this." Shaga's commander said as he tossed a note to Tristan.

"Yeash." Tristan said. "That's just like her. So busy exploring a new place she can't talk to me in person."

"'Dear Tristan, we've decided to stay awhile.'" Tristan read. "'Tell Father I'll be home late.' That girl always has her head in the clouds, and for someone who leaves beneath the sea, that's _way _out there, buddy."

"What do you expect?" Shaga said. "She's just an inquisitive young girl. Not a shrewd, diplomatic, and quick thinking man like you."

"Oh, well can't argue with that." Tristan said with a smile. "Maybe I should wait for her."

"Oh, you don't wanna wait." The commander said. "Remember your famous slogan? 'Peace doesn't wait for anybody.'"

"Well I did say that." Tristan said.

"And take it from someone who knows." The commander whispered. "Emperor Shaga doesn't like waiting."

"I see your points." Tristan said at the double rows of teeth in Shaga's mouth. "I mean point."

Tristan hopped on the chariot and rode off.

"Off to Atlantica!" Tristan called out as he rode off with the really heavy treasure chest. That'll probably slow him down a little.

"I'm gonna get a big medal for this!" Tristan said with a smile as he rode on. "Of course I don't have a shirt to pin it on, but maybe they could use glue or something."

()()()()()

In the treasure chest Tristan leaned against, the two Great Whites waited.

"I can't wait for the grand opening." One of them said with a smirk.

()()()()()

"Your "great" Tristan fell for our plan hook, line, and sinker." The commander told Mana and Tea.

"Oh Battle-Ox plop." Tea whimpered.

"Tonight, the Great White Army will destroy Atlantica, forever!" The commander proclaimed.

"No!" Mana called out.

()()()()()

Tristan was riding along when he accidentally bumped into a rock and the chest fell out. He pulled back and lifted the chest back on.

"Yeash must be a lot of gold in here if it's this heavy!" Tristan said as he put it back. "You'd think two sharks were in here!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the prison, Mana and Tea looked at the sleeping Great White guarding them.

"I have an idea." Mana whispered.

"Your last idea was what got us into this mess." Tea whispered back.

"Just relax and play along." Mana said before shouting, "I told you, Tea! You can't go around kick boxing every Great White you meet!"

"Why not?" Tea said as she understood and smirked at the guard who went towards them. "They're all a bunch of Petit Dragons!"

"Ooh, I'm scared." The guard said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Tea said. "I've never lost a kick boxing match to a Great White!"

"Is that so?" The guard said with a sneer. "You're nothing but a fourteen-year-old brat!"

"Oh yeah?" Tea asked. "Well I've met combs smarter than you!"

"Really?" The guard asked.

"Come on, put up your feet!" Tea said.

"Now, now, Tea." Mana said. "You wouldn't wanna hurt him."

"That's right!" The Great White said before realizing what Mana had said. "HEY!"

The guard then released Tea.

"Alright, show me how to kick box!" The guard said.

"Well you fight with your lower half only, so we have to tie up your hands." Mana said as Tea tied the guard's hands together.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool!" The guard said as Tea tied the rope to a brass ring in the wall. "Now what?"

"Now I unlock Mana." Tea said as she unlocked Mana, and they took their staffs and were about to fly off.

"What about the kick boxing?" The guard asked sulkily.

"Oh yeah." Tea said. "I never lost a kick boxing match to a Great White… Because I never fought one!"

The guard bared his teeth, but the two girls were already flying off to Atlantica to warn Torunka and everyone else in advance. They didn't have a whole lot of time to do it either.

* * *

Hooray! They're out!


	6. Great Tristan: Great White Invasion

Chapter 6: The Great Tristan: Great White Invasion

As Tristan returned home, everyone cheered. If Mana's old pet, Spot, had been there, he'd probably cheer loudest of all, and bring down the whole darn palace.

"I wish those kids could see me now." Tristan wished to himself. "They'd be so proud."

()()()()()

Tristan showed Torunka and Mahad the treasure Shaga had given him as a peace offering.

"The Great White ambassador's arriving tomorrow your majesty." Tristan said. "Then we two ambassadors will be ambassadoring all over the place."

"This certainly seems generous." Mahad said as he picked up a diamond and looked at it before letting it fall back down.

"You've done well, Tristan." Torunka said. "You have my thanks."

"Oh, that's nice." Tristan said. "To be honest, I was hoping for a medal."

"Perhaps." Torunka said with the smile of an uncle on his face. "Let me sleep on it."

"It's about time to turn in." Mahad said with a yawn. "I hope Mana comes back soon."

()()()()()

Inside the chest, the two Great Whites were grumbling over the rough trip.

"When we bust outta here, the first thing I'm gonna do is get that Cyber Commander." One of them muttered darkly.

()()()()()

In the outskirts of Atlantica, Shaga and his army waited for the signal to attack.

"Look for the light of a Rainbow Snake's attack in the tallest tower, sire." The commander said.

"Then we'll attack and destroy Atlantica once and for all." Shaga said with an evil smirk.

()()()()()

"Can you believe that stupid guy?" One of the soldiers asked. "Any moron would've seen through that old two-guys-hidden-in-the-treasure-chest trap."

"Pardon me." A brown haired Magician of Faith said as she pulled a large oyster shell. "Emperor's late night snack."

"Hey, that girl looks familiar." The soldier said.

()()()()()

Tea panted as she opened the oyster to reveal that it was a trick, and Mana popped out.

"Nice work, Tea." Mana said with a smile as they flew the rest of the way to Atlantica. "Come on."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Tea panted as Mana grabbed her arm and helped her to Atlantica. Tea was glad they'd be friends, and she always knew they'd stick together like sisters.

As they entered, they went into the game room and picked up as many Frisbees as they could.

()()()()()

The two Great Whites emerged from the treasure chest as they smiled.

"You steal the king's scepter." The Great White holding the bag the Rainbow Snake was in said. "I'll signal the army.

The other Great White floated to where Torunka was coming from, snoring fairly loudly. This was all too easy.

()()()()()

The first Great White floated to the tallest tower and entered. Before he could open the pouch, a familiar and annoying voice rang out.

"So, you think you can make a monkey out of me, huh?" Tristan asked angrily.

"You!" The Great White said with an evil smile. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Oh Tea." Tristan called out, and several Frisbees appeared and all hit the Great White's stomach as Tristan made sure to keep the pouch holding the Rainbow Snake tied extra tight.

()()()()()

As the second Great White floated slowly to Torunka's bed, he quickly got up and pointed his Scepter at him as Mana and Mahad appeared.

"Hello." Mana said. "And good-bye."

()()()()()

A bright golden light shined from the tallest tower.

"Did that look like a Rainbow Snake to you?" Shaga asked nervously as the two Great Whites that went inside rushed out screaming.

"I don't think so." The commander said.

()()()()()

Torunka, Mahad, and Mana all appeared and united their staffs to make a large beam that drove all the Great Whites off.

"Never mess with my sister or her friends." Mahad said with a smirk.

"Oh you know Tristan's your friend too." Mana said with a smile.

"The guy's an egotistical moron." Mahad said.

"But you know he has a good heart." Mana said as they flew back to the palace.

()()()()()

Tristan stood in front of Torunka with his head bowed in shame.

"You're right your majesty." Tristan said. "I was a terrible ambassador. The 'Great' Tristan isn't so great."

"Oh, you didn't do that bad." Tea said comfortingly. "Remember that speech you made to Shaga?"

"You should have seen him, Daddy!" Mana called out. "My favorite part was, 'We must make peace for the sake of the children!'"

"Well I did say that." Tristan said modestly.

"It gave me goose-bumps!" Mana said with a smile.

"Me too!" Tea said. "Of course I was wearing layers and it was like a volcano in there."

"Well," Torunka said with a kind smile. "Tristan does have a bigger heart than any other Cyber Commander I've ever known."

"How many have you known?" Tea asked before Mahad shook his head subtly. "Well anyway, Tristan was really brave. Those guys bared their teeth at him, but he was all, 'I don't care if you chew off my head! I'm gonna make peace between our two civilizations!'"

"Thank you, Tea." Torunka chuckled.

"What we're trying to say is, please give Torunka another chance, Daddy." Mana asked.

"Well he did show a lot of nerve and courage." Torunka said with a smile. "Tristan, you're still my right-hand man."

"Yes!" Tristan called out. "Hey, what do you say to a body guard? I'd look good in a uniform, and if I had one, you'd have something to pin that medal onto!"

A few hours later, Mana, Tea, Mahad, and the Harpie Sisters watched amusedly as Torunka placed a medal around the neck of his new body guard, Torunka. Tristan smiled through his mask and walked around the palace showing off. Everyone let him as they figured he'd earned it.

* * *

Hooray for Tristan!


	7. Stormy: The Wild RedEyes Black Dragon

Chapter Seven: Stormy: The Wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Mana was flying around Atlantica before arriving at the Harpie Sisters' dressing room and flew around them.

"Mana!" Mai called out.

"Stop it!" Kara called out.

"My hair!" Nala shouted.

"It's a beautiful day!" Mana called out. "Who wants to go exploring?"

"Sorry kiddo." Mai said kindly. "No thanks."

"You fly around too fast." Kara said.

"Keeping up with you ruins my hair-do!" Nala said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So why's it all weird looking now?" Mana asked as Mai laughed and gave her a high five before Mana flew off.

Mana then flew off and met Tea and helped her along as Mahad arrived with Tristan.

"Mana, it's time for-AHH!" Mahad exclaimed as he and Tristan ended up getting passed by Mana.

"Oh no." Tristan groaned. "No."

"Oh it's on." Mahad said with a smirk that showed he knew how to be an almost seventeen-year-old.

"Why me….!" Tristan called out as Mahad chased after Mana until the two siblings flew together.

"Hi Tristan." Mana said. "Welcome along."

"I'm not here for the ride!" Tristan called out as they flew along.

They eventually arrived at the stables where Mana stopped and saw something. A Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Some were tamable enough to ride, but those who weren't were almost as deadly as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The Red-Eyes roared fiercely, and Tristan rushed behind Mahad.

"What a magnificent Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Mana said as she went over to it and saw that the Red-Eyes was pulling at the reins that trapped it in the stables, but some magic in them kept them from being broken.

As it saw Mana, it roared fiercely like it did before, but Mana wasn't afraid.

"Easy boy." Mana said. "Easy. I won't hurt you. Poor thing, you need to be free."

The others just blinked.

"It's terrible to keep a wild creature tied up like this." Mana said as she got closer to the Red-Eyes.

As she got closer to the dragon, the stableman, Dave, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, called out.

"Keep your distance, Princess." Dave called out. "Stormy's too wild to tame and too ornery to love."

Stormy roared again as he struggled to be free, but instead of fearing him and backing away, Mana starred at Stormy in awe.

"Someday…" Mana said. "I'm gonna wild Black Dragon."

"Oh no." Mahad groaned. "Not again."

()()()()()

At the palace, Mana was ecstatic.

"Oh, it's going to be wonderful, Tea!" Mana said excitedly. "All we have to do is convince Daddy to let me ride him."

"Did you just meet Father?" Mahad asked. "He's going to know more about that horse than you will, and I'm positively sure he'd refuse."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Tristan asked. "No way am I gonna help! I keep my business in my own nose!"

"Don't you mean keep your nose in your own business?" Tea asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Tristan shouted.

"Daddy _always _listens to you, Tristan." Mana said in a tone to feed Tristan's ego.

"Well that's true." Tristan said. "I do have a way of-"

"Mana, stop horsing around!" Mahad said. "You know what Father's going to say!"

"About what?" Torunka asked and everyone turned to see Torunka in his throne. He must have sat down while no one was looking.

"Daddy," Mana asked as she flew up. "May…"

She then realized that she should probably do this in a more conversational way to avoid another moment like when Torunka found out about Spot.

"May… Tea and Tristan stay for dinner?" Mana asked.

"Certainly." Torunka said. "I'm always interested to hear Tristan's opinions on… things."

Torunka then smiled at Tristan.

Mana hoped that if she got her father in a good enough mood first, she would get to ride Stormy.

* * *

Well that one was short, wasn't it?


	8. Stormy: Edge of the Edge of the World

Chapter 8: Stormy: Edge of the Edge of the World

At the dinner table, everything seemed to go along just fine. Mana prepared to ask Torunka any moment now.

"Please pass the pasta." Tristan said. Mana did so, and he took a good chunk of it. "Thank you."

Mana figured she should go for now.

"Ahem." Mana said. "I think every girl should learn how to ride a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Don't you, Tristan?"

"Of course." Tristan said before he remembered Torunka. "I mean, as long as she never goes near it."

"Well Mana, you're certainly welcome to come riding with me and your brother." Torunka said. "There's a nice tame old mare that would suit you just fine."

"An old Mare?" Mana asked with a chuckle. "Oh you're so funny, Daddy."

She laughed a little before she played a little with her pasta.

"Actually… I was hoping to ride… Stormy." Mana said.

"Stormy?" Torunka asked with an incredulous chuckle. "Why that wild horse would throw you in an instant. Isn't that right, Tristan?"

"Half an instant." Tristan said nervously.

"No he wouldn't, Daddy." Mana said as she thought about Stormy's graceful appearance. "He likes me. Right, Tristan?"

"Well he did do a lot less thrashing about when Mana was near." Tristan admitted.

"I don't like where this is going." Mahad muttered.

"You think I do?" Tea asked.

"I see." Torunka said as his eyes began to glow blue. "He likes you. Like the giant squid you invited to dinner and the Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon you hid in your room! Oh, when will you learn that some creatures are dangerous? And Stormy is one of the most dangerous!"

"Oh I don't know." Mana said. "He let me walk right up to him and pet him."

"You petted him?" Torunka asked. "Mana, I forbid you from getting near that Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Mana looked away as tears formed in her eyes and ran off as Tea followed.

()()()()()

"Well," Tristan said somberly. "That's that then."

"That is never that with Mana." Torunka said.

"I know." Mahad said. He was thinking of Mana's first stray pet. She had brought home a lame Silver Fang pup as a three-year-old just before Mother died, and she had convinced Mana to let him go after his leg was healed. She had always loved wild things or things that were alone. Was that his fault? Did he not spend enough time with her? He put those feelings aside before he did something stupid.

()()()()()

Mana was crying into her pillow as Tea watched, unsure what to do. Her dad and she got along fairly well, so she had no way to know how to comfort Tea.

"Hey Mana, there's still a lot of fun things we can do without a Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Tea said calmly.

"Daddy does whatever he wants, but he won't let me do what I want." Mana said through her tears as she looked up. "Why is he so mean?"

()()()()()

At the table, Torunka was starring down at his food, not feeling very hungry.

"Oh, I know what she's thinking." Torunka said somberly. "She thinks I'm mean."

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Tristan said nervously.

()()()()()

Mahad and Tristan then walked up to Mana's room.

"Why are we always the ones who have to make her understand?" Tristan whined. "This job is weighing heavily on me."

The door then slammed open, and Tristan was smashed against the wall.

"Mana." Mahad said as he gestured to the door, and Mana pulled it open.

"Hi guys!" Mana said eagerly. "I'm glad you two are here!"

"Well we're glad to see you." Mahad said. "We came to talk some sense into you. You must stay away from-"

"Tonight, I'm gonna go see Stormy!" Mana said. "And I need you two to be my look outs!"

"Wait a second!" Mahad said before Torunka's voice rang out.

"Mahad? Tristan?"

"See you two tonight at the stables." Mana said as she flew off. "I'm counting on you, Mahad and Tristan."

"Ah boys." Torunka said as he arrived a few moments after Mana left.

"Your majesty." Tristan said nervously.

"Father." Mahad said.

"I've been looking for you two." Torunka said. "I want you two to guard that Black Dragon."

"Yes sir." Mahad said.

"All night if necessary." Torunka went on. "Make sure no one goes near it."

"No one." Tristan repeated.

"Especially no one with beautiful blond hair who has a tendency to disobey her father." Torunka went on.

"Yes Father." Mahad sighed. He hated when he ended up in the middle of these things.

"I'm counting on you, Mahad and Tristan." Torunka said as he flew off.

"Oh, everyone's counting on us!" Tristan groaned. "We're up the river without a paddle in the middle of the ocean!"

()()()()()

That night, Mahad and Tristan arrived at Stormy's stable.

"After this, I'm never opening my mouth again." Tristan went on. "Except when I'm eating."

"Well I'd be grateful." Mahad muttered as they walked around the outside of the stable.

"He has us looking out for her." Tristan went on. "She has us looking out for him. Who's looking out for us?"

"Oh stop whining." Mahad said. "I'm just as confused about what to do as you are."

Mana and Tea then showed up.

"Oh no." Tristan said as Stormy woke up and looked around.

"Shh." Mana said calmly to Stormy as she petted his nose. "It's okay. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"She'd say that if the whole world was filled with Exodias." Tristan commented.

"Don't worry Stormy." Mana said. "Someday, you and I will ride wild through the world together."

_He never hears me._

_Although he has ears he_

_Refuses to understand._

_He merely sees me._

_He doesn't believe he_

_Can let me be who I am._

_Oh what am I to do?_

_There's so much of me in you._

_He may tie the ropes,_

_But he can't hold our hopes_

_That someday…_

_We'll break away!_

_And we'll ride, unbridled,_

_To the edge of the edge of the world!_

_To be free from his undertow._

_But how I don't know…_

"Mana, you'd better go." Mahad said. "You don't want Father to see you here."

He then turned around to see Torunka standing there with his eyes glowing blue in the darkness.

"Uh-oh." Tristan muttered. "What Mahad means is, 'Mana go home immediately!' After all your father would be… well see for yourself."

Mana turned around and her smile dropped.

"You disobeyed me, Mana." Torunka said sternly. "That Black Dragon is dangerous! Don't you listen to a word I say?"

"Yes Daddy, but you don't listen to me!" Mana protested. "You're wrong about him! I can ride him! I know I can!"

"You leave me no choice, Mana!" Torunka said. "For your own good, I'm selling Stormy to a Black Dragon trader!"

"You can't do that!" Mana said with tears and anger.

"I'm your father." Torunka said with unwavering finality in his voice. "I'll do what I think is best."

"You don't care what's best for me!" Mana shouted as she cried. "You just wanna tie me down like Stormy!"

She then flew off.

Torunka and Mahad then stared at Stormy struggling to break free of his reigns to get close to Mana. Both thought the same thing, was Mana really tied down?

* * *

Oh, that was a great father-daughter chat.

Torunka: Silence!

Me: Yes sir.


	9. Stormy: Ride Through the Wilderness

Chapter 9: Stormy: Ride Through the Wilderness

That night at the palace, Mana snuck out of her room, claiming to have forgotten to brush her teeth, and quickly flew to the stable. Along the way, she met up with Tea and took Tea with her to the stable. As soon as they arrived, and Stormy saw Mana, he calmed down and nuzzled her head like he was Mana's old Silver Fang. He then growled good-naturedly before Mana shushed him.

_Stormy be quiet._

_Come on let's try it._

_So many worlds to explore…_

Mana untied Stormy's reins, and he growled softly and happily.

_I don't have a plan._

_You'll just have to trust my hand._

_He may be wise,_

_But we still can surprise him,_

_Someday, we'll break away!_

_And we'll ride, unbridled,_

_To the edge of the edge of the world!_

_To be free from his undertow!_

_I can't wait to go . . .!_

Mana rode off on Stormy as Tea blinked.

()()()()()

Mahad had seen this and was alarmed. Mana was riding, in the middle of the night, on a wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon! He had to tell Torunka.

"Father!" Mahad called out as he rushed home. "Father, it's Mana!"

"What about Mana?" Torunka asked.

"She's ridden off on Stormy!" Mahad called out.

"MANA!" Torunka called out in fear and alarm. "I should have known this would happen."

()()()()()

"Don't worry." Dave said as Torunka, Mahad, Tea, and Tristan arrived at the stables. "We'll find them if we have to search the entire Ka World."

He then looked at Tea.

"You'll have to ride with the Cyber Commander." Dave said.

"What?" Tea said. "I can ride! I don't need to-"

"Actually, it's because I only have four Black Dragons here that are up for the ride." Dave said.

"Oh." Tea said.

"Ride?" Tristan said. "No way! I do not ride any Red-Eyes Black Dragons!"

"Do it for Mana, Tristan!" Tea called out as she was in the saddle and held her Red-Eyes steady.

"Oh." Tristan said. "But the back's the girls' seat."

"Excuse me?" Tea asked.

"I mean the swirl seat!" Tristan invented. "I'll be spinning all around."

"I know Stormy." Dave said. "He'll take her right into the Wilderness."

"Away!" Torunka called off as all four Black Dragons flew off while Tristan held on to Tea for dear life.

"Hey, a little further south!" Tea shouted at Tristan.

()()()()()

Mana was having the ride of her life as she rode on Stormy, but she then saw a dark forest up ahead, and her eyes widened.

"The Wilderness!" Mana exclaimed. "We better turn back, Stormy."

She struggled against the reins, but Stormy kept going.

"Stop!" Mana called out fearfully as she began to see that her father was right. "Stop Stormy! Stormy, no!"

They entered the Wilderness.

()()()()()

Two Monster Tamers were resting in the Wilderness.

"Hey, think we'll see any wild Red-Eyes Black Dragons tomorrow?" The Tamer without a beard asked.

"I don't know kid." The bearded Tamer said. "Used to be you couldn't take a step into the Wilderness without a wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon stepping on one or both of your feet. These days, we'll be lucky to catch a glimpse of one."

At that moment, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew over them like a streak of lightning!

"Yee-ha!" The younger Tamer called out.

()()()()()

"Stormy, no!" Mana called out as she pulled harder on the reins, more out of fear than anything else. "Slow down!"

"You're going to fa-ast!" Mana called out as she fell off and flew back down as she breathed. "Well that was some ride. I wouldn't want to do it again in a hurry though."

Stormy stopped, turned around and nuzzled Mana's face.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you, little guy." Mana said as she hugged Stormy's neck, which was about as thick as her father's whole body and twice as long. "Let's rest awhile before we go back."

The two then went to sleep, Stormy protecting Mana with his wings and claws.

()()()()()

By dawn the next day, the search party for Mana had no luck or even a clue where in the Wilderness Mana was.

"I've never had such a rough night since I ended up on Trinidad during the typhoon of '43." Tristan mumbled.

"Quiet." Torunka said. "Mana might be hurt and calling for help."

"Sorry." Tristan said. "I get gabby when I'm tired."

"And when you're not tired." Tea mumbled.

"Mana?" Torunka called out.

"Mana?" Mahad called out as well.

"Mana, where are you?" Tea called out.

"Mana!" Tristan called out. "Where are you, kid?"

()()()()()

Stormy heard cries for Mana and shot up to see the king and a whole pack of people searching. Stormy wanted to have Mana stay here with him, but he knew it wasn't right. Like how he belonged in the Wilderness, Mana belonged in Atlantica. He went off to guide the king to her.

()()()()()

The wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon floated slowly around as the two Monster Tamers watched overhead.

"Well Kid," The older Tamer said. "There's your first wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Let's get him."

They charged at the wild Dragon and cracked their whips as the Red-Eyes roared defiantly and charged off.

()()()()()

Mana was awoken by what was unmistakably Stormy's roar, and she realized he must be in trouble. She began to fly around looking for him. When she saw him being chased by two Monster Tamers.

()()()()()

The wild Red-Eyes gave the two Tamers quite a chase as he zigzagged through trees and sent several fire blasts at them, but they kept on course. Eventually, the elder Tamer tied his whip around the wild Red-Eyes' neck and tied him to a tree. He struggled with all his might, but it was no good.

"We got him!" The younger Tamer called out. "We got him!"

"Nice going, kid." The older Tamer said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What a chase." The younger Tamer said.

"Let's camp out, eat some beans, and gloat about our fine catch." The Tamer said with a smirk.

()()()()()

"Stormy?" Mana called out. "Stormy?"

()()()()()

Torunka stopped when he heard the shout of Stormy from a voice that could only be Mana's.

()()()()()

Stormy panted as his ride and the chase had exhausted his energies, and he fell to the ground. What would become of Mana now?

()()()()()

Mana found Stormy tied up, and she smiled. She knew how to untie a giant Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Stormy." Mana whispered. Stormy growled happily until she shushed him. After that, he stood stock still until Mana had untied him. Mana then got on Stormy's back, and they rode off.

The Tamers that captured him gave chase again, and as they did so, Mana's head hit a low hanging branch she hadn't noticed in time and fell off of Stormy. Then everything was a murky dream involving a man with tri-colored hair, a five-headed dragon, the God Monsters, and Spot.

()()()()()

Stormy saw Mana fall off and easily caught her as he blasted the two Monster Tamers away with a Fire Blast.

The two returned to the outskirts.

"Let's rustle giant slugs." The older one said. "At least they leave a trail, and I'm getting too old for this.

"Me too." The younger one said. "Plus, slugs are a lot slower."

Stormy looked at Mana on his back.

"Mana?" Torunka called out, and Stormy went to them as quickly as he could without dropping Mana, which was much slower than he normally went.

"Mana." Torunka said worryingly as Stormy gently dropped Mana onto Torunka's dragon. "Thank you."

()()()()()

It was early evening before Mana woke up. The royal physician said she'd be alright, and Torunka, Mahad, Tea, and Tristan never left her side.

"Father, don't yell at her when she wakes up." Mahad said. "At least wait until she feels better."

"I am not going to yell at her." Torunka said calmly. "Mana, can you hear me, dear?"

"Oh, my head." Mana said. "Where am I?"

"Oh Ra no!" Tristan called out. "She has amnesia!"

Mahad bonked him in the head with his staff as Mana giggled a little.

"Oh, Daddy." Mana said as she stood up a little. "Tea, Mahad, and Tristan too. Where's Stormy. The last thing I remember is riding away from two Monster Tamers."

"That magnificent animal is just too wild for you." Torunka said.

"You're absolutely right, Daddy." Mana said as she got back down.

"Now no excuses, Young La-" Torunka said reflexively before his brain registered what Mana said. "I'm right? Did you hear that? I'm right!"

"Good for you, Father." Mahad said. "Now keep your voice down."

"I know sometimes you think I'm… mean." Torunka said as he sat next to his daughter and held her hand. He was so afraid he'd lose one of the most important people in his life. "I don't like to say no to you, Mana, but sometimes I have to."

"Because you love me, right Daddy?" Mana asked.

"Right." Torunka said, and the two hugged

"Oh that's beautiful!" Tristan cried.

"I hope they never argue again." Tea said with a smile.

"But you can't sell Stormy to that Dragon trader, Daddy." Mana said.

"Of course not." Torunka said. "As soon as you're ready, we'll release him into the wild."

"I'd like that." Mana said with a smile as she hugged Torunka again. "And so would he."

()()()()()

By the next afternoon, Mana was ready to let Stormy go. They brought him to the edge of the Wilderness as Mana took off the saddle and bridle.

"Good-bye, Stormy." Mana said. "I'll never forget you."

Stormy smiled a dragon's smile, which to everyone except Mana would scare them senseless. He then flew off for his own life and his own adventures. Mana never saw him again, but every night for decades to come, she'd tell about a Black Dragon was wild and untamable as the sea with a heart of gold.

"I'm proud of you, Mana." Torunka said as they walk back to the two Red-Eyes they went there on.

"Now I know he's not Stormy, but Toothless here is a bit more… Manageable." Torunka said.

"Why's he called Toothless?" Mana asked before she noticed that this particular Red-Eyes Black Dragon could retract his teeth. "Cool! I'll race you home, Daddy!"

"It's on, Mana!" Torunka said as they raced home laughing.

Stormy watched them leave and roared in farewell as he flew off to adventure, freedom, and a giant worm he just spotted!

* * *

Yeah, I referenced _How to Train Your Dragon_. Deal with it.


	10. Yugi: In Hirutani's New Mob

Chapter 10: Yugi: In Hirutani's New Mob

A pair of Goblins was walking around. They were Hirutani and his accomplice, Imori. They both wore long goblin hats.

"I'm taking over this rock!" Hirutani said. "And this grass!"

"Boss, we've gotta take something major over before Ushio comes!" Imori said. "He'll wanna muscle in on our territory, but we won't have any territory for him to muscle in on. It'll be embarrassing."

"We'll take over something." Hirutani said. "Or my name isn't Hirutani."

Eventually, they walked into an old shack that only had one hammock. Suddenly, a small Dark Magician with blond bangs sticking out of his head appeared.

"Who are you?" Hirutani asked.

"I'm Yugi, and this is my home!" Yugi said angrily. "The real question is, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We're uh…" Hirutani said as he thought quickly. "We're here to um… See your parents."

"I don't have parents." Yugi said as he turned away.

"You don't have parents?" Hirutani asked as a small sneer appeared on his face.

"I do fine all by myself." Yugi muttered.

"You live here all alone?" Hirutani asked as a large smirk spread across his face and an idea formed in his mind.

Yugi just nodded.

"Then we're taking this place over!" Hirutani called out.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Yugi said as he held up his staff.

"Now take it easy kid." Hirutani said nervously. "Take it easy. I was just… Testing you. Yeah, I was testing you to see if you had nerve."

"Nerve?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Hirutani said. "Enough nerve to join my mob."

"So you wanna be friends?" Yugi asked with a small smile on his face.

"In the mob, you're more than friends." Hirutani said. "You're like brothers."

"Aw, that's sweet Boss." Hirutani remarked.

_It's a simple dream._

_You'd be part of the team._

_That would make you somebody,_

_So full of esteem._

_Together we'll think up,_

_Big plans and big schemes_

_To make you a big fish,_

_The crème de la crème!_

_In Hirutani's new mob!_

_You'll have it all, by the gob!_

_You can steal, you can rob,_

_So yous don't need no job!_

_In Hirutani's new mob!_

_So what if you end up inside of the slammer?_

_Yous don't have ta listen ta nobody yammer._

_Yas wears dirty socks and week old pajamas._

_And the best part of all is yas uses bad grammars! (Uses bad grammars!)_

_In Hirutani's new mob!_

"Caviar?" Hirutani asked as he held up a pile of black goo.

"Just a glob." Imori said as he held up a plate.

_Yous can act like a snob!_

_And you'd live like a slob!_

_In Hirutani's new mob!_

_In Hirutani's new mob!_

"So now that I'm in your mob, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"We play a game." Hirutani said as he kept his cool.

"A game?" Yugi called out excitedly. "What game?"

"The game's called, 'The New Guy Steels Dinner'." Hirutani said.

"Steal?" Yugi said as he backed away a little. "I don't know."

"Hey kid, remember." Hirutani said. "You're in the mob now."

"Yeah buddy." Imori said.

"Well…" Yugi said. "Okay. One home cooked meal from someone else's home coming right up."

Yugi then flew off as Hirutani watched with a sneer.

"Boss, we still gotta take over something before Ushio gets here." Imori said.

"We just did." Hirutani said with a sneer. "We took over the kid."

()()()()()

Yugi flew to Atlantica as he looked for something good to steal when he heard a voice.

"Got'cha!" The voice of a girl squealed. Yugi looked up and saw a Dark Magician Girl of his own age, but a bit taller, playing with a Magician of Faith of the same age but the usual height of a fourteen-year-old.

"You're it, Tea!" The Dark Magician Girl called out.

"Not for long!" Tea called out with a smile. "I'll get you, Mana!"

Tea hid behind a large domed building as Mana past her, and Tea jumped out and touched her back.

"Tag, you're it!" Tea called out.

"Pretty sneaky, Tea." Mana said with a smile.

Yugi flew slowly to a place where he could see them better.

Suddenly, the game was stopped when a very tall Dark Magician arrived with a Cyber Commander, and Tea accidentally ran over the Cyber Commander as Yugi laughed a little.

"Mana, you're going to be late to the Poseidon Ball." The Dark Magician said. "The food's laid out. The guests are arriving, and you're here playing tag around Father's treasure vault."

"Alright Mahad." Mana said. "Just one more tag."

Mana then grabbed Mahad's arm.

"You're it!" Mana called out.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that after the ball." Mahad said with a smile. "But here's a sneak preview!"

Mahad caught Mana and tickled her stomach.

"Oh no!" Mana called out. "Tea, Tristan, help!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Tristan called out.

"Okay." Mana said. "See you guys after I get dressed up."

"Yes!" Tea said. "An excuse for Tristan to wear a shirt!"

"Hey, don't tell me you're not impressed by my fine Pecs!" Tristan said.

"Tristan, you're six years older than me, and frankly I'm not into you." Tea said as she walked off.

Yugi ended up looking at Tea a lot during this as he figured he'd grab some food from the ball since he was sure it wouldn't be missed and that the king could afford it.

()()()()()

Mana, Mahad, and Torunka were sitting down in the Ball Room. The Poseidon Ball was semi-formal, so Mana had just put on a more conservative outfit, and Mahad had shined up his own as well as Torunka.

Tea walked over to talk to Mana when Mana saw out of the corner of her eye a Dark Magician that looked about seven peaking through the window before ducking out of sight.

"What do you suppose that little fellow is up to?" Torunka asked as he pointed to where the boys head had been earlier.

"Beats me." Mana said. "I've never seen him before."

"Seen who?" Tea asked before she saw a hand dart out and grab a passing Kuriboh.

"Oh boy." Mahad said quietly. "No one mention anything right now."

"Good idea, son." Torunka said.

()()()()()

As Tristan was playing, somehow, a Kuriboh ended up attached to his baton.

"Hey get off of there!" Tristan said as he shook the baton, which the musicians took as a sign to speed up the tempo. "Go away!"

()()()()()

The dancing easily became quicker as Torunka, Mana, Mahad, and Tea chuckled, but they quickly noticed the same boy shove several different types of the food into a bag before heading off.

Eventually, the musicians passed out from lack of breath as Tristan was practically wind-milling his arms around to get the Kuriboh off before Mana simply flew up and plucked him off. She then sat back down in time to see the boy take one or two more kinds of food and fly off.

"Come on, Tea." Mana whispered as she knew this ball was important and didn't want to draw anyone's attention to anything that might disturb it.

"Mana, wait." Torunka called out, but she flew off.

"Hm…" Torunka said. "If I follow her, Mana will just think I'm-"

"Meddling again." Mahad said.

"You're right, son." Torunka said. "You and Tristan do the meddling."

"Yes Father." Mahad said. "Come on Tristan."

"Alright." Tristan sighed. "But this party's gonna be a real dud without me."

()()()()()

"Here's another one." Tea said as they followed a trail of dropped entrées from the ball that the boy took. Mana wondered why the boy didn't just come in and ask for the food. It was free.

()()()()()

"Dinner is served boss." Yugi said as he arrived and emptied his sack. "I stole it right out from under the King's nose."

"Nice going kid." Hirutani said as he ate a cocktail weenie. "Keep up the good work, and I'll make something out of you, yet."

Yugi ate the most as he had been hungry as long as he could remember.

()()()()()

Mana eventually found a piece of food that led at the door of a shack.

"This must be where he lives." Mana said.

"Wow." Tea said. "This doesn't look like a nice place to grow up in."

"Oh I dropped one." The voice of the boy said, and it sounded like he was just starting to go through puberty, which kind of confused Mana since she never heard of someone hitting that time of life at seven.

Mana then walked up and looked at the boy. She saw that he had violet eyes and five blond bangs sticking out of his hat.

"Uh-oh." The boy said. "It's the princess!"

"You must have been pretty hungry to steal all that food." Mana said simply.

"Food?" A goblin with blue hair said. "What food?"

He then hit a smaller goblin with red hair over the head and hid a sandwich he had made.

"If you were just hungry-" Mana began.

"I'm always hungry." The boy said. "But what would you know about that? You're a princess. All you have to do all day is play tag around your father's treasure vault."

"Well do you like to play tag?" Mana asked.

"Playing tag's for kids." The boy said. "And I just turned fourteen."

"You did?" The red haired goblin asked in shock.

"Well we're fourteen too." Mana said. "And we like to play tag."

She then touched the boy's forehead.

"You're it." Mana said before she and Tea flew off.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yugi called out with a laugh as he flew after them.

()()()()()

Tristan and Mahad saw all of this as they watched and stayed long enough to get a good look at the two goblins, but they were already sure who they were.

"That looks like fun boss!" The red-haired goblin said. "You're it!"

"No…" The blue-haired goblin said as he took off his hat and beat his subordinate down with it. "You're it!"

"Hirutani." Mahad whispered.

"One of the most sinister goblins on the face of the Ka World under the sea!" Tristan said.

"We must tell Father." Mahad said.

()()()()()

Mana, Tea, and Yugi were enjoying their game when Yugi suddenly stopped and starred.

"Look at that." Yugi said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?" Mana asked. She couldn't see anything very fascinating.

"It." Yugi said.

"What it?" Mana asked again.

"You're it!" Yugi called out as he poked her shoulder and flew off.

"He's good." Tea said before she flew off from Mana too.

()()()()()

After they got tired out they relaxed for a little before Mana and Tea headed home.

"So how'd you get to be friends with that nasty goblin?" Mana asked.

"I want to be somebody." Yugi said. "Hirutani said that if I joined his mob I would be somebody."

"I think everybody's somebody already." Mana said. "But _you_ were the somebody who wrecked the Poseidon Ball."

"Oh those stiffs needed some excitement." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Tea said.

"Maybe that's true, but you should still apologize to Daddy." Mana said.

"Apologize?" Yugi asked. "To do that, I'd have to be sorry. Hirutani says I did just great. He's my pal. He won't make me crawl to the king like a baby."

Yugi then flew off.

"What's his problem?" Tea asked.

"He's just confused." Mana said. "I'll talk to Daddy about him."

()()()()()

"That little Dark Magician is friends with Hirutani." Mahad explained to Torunka as Mana and Tea listened. "That guys wanted in five of the seven kingdoms, and he's _not wanted_ in the other two."

"But Yugi is really nice." Mana said calmly. "He's just confused."

"Mana, as a princess you must set an example, preferably a good example." Torunka said. "Better stay away from the lad."

"But that isn't fair!" Mana said firmly but calmly. "Yugi's just misled. This isn't like Stormy who was just a wild animal or Spot who got lost. He wants friendship, and he, Tea, and I get along great. Plus, he doesn't have a kind understanding father like me and Mahad have."

"I'm gonna be sick in a minute." Tristan whimpered before Mahad kicked him in the shins to keep him quiet.

"Very well." Torunka said after a moment. "Bring the boy around, and we'll see."

"Thanks Daddy." Mana said as she kissed his cheek and left with Tea.

()()()()()

The princess and her friend arrived at Yugi's shack as Hirutani and Imori hid in the shadows.

"Yugi?" Mana asked. "Are you home?"

They went inside.

"I knew that princess would come back." Hirutani said smugly.

"Must be your cologne, boss." Imori said.

"Thanks, but that's not it." Hirutani said. "For some reason, she actually likes that kid."

The two goblin mobsters then shoved a large boulder in front of the door to Yugi's shack, so Mana and Tea couldn't get out.

* * *

Oh my gosh, a giant rock! What will happen to poor Mana and Tea? Will Yugi see the error of his ways? Will we ever see Spot again?


	11. Yugi: A Change of Heart

Chapter Eleven: Yugi: A Change of Heart

Mana and Tea found the doorway out of Yugi's shack blocked by a large boulder with no way out.

"Got her!" They heard Hirutani say. "That girl's worth a fortune!"

"Yeah!" Hirutani's henchman said. "How are we gonna make a fortune out of her?"

"Her father you moron!" Hirutani said exasperatedly. "The king's got a treasure vault the size of my ego! We'll make him pay through the nose to get his daughter back!"

"Great boss." His henchman said. "But why do we have to make the king take the money out of his nose? That sounds unsanitary."

"Can I say something?" Hirutani asked. "SHUT UP! After all, capturing the princess is going to put us in real good with Ushio."

"Okay, we've got the princess, now what?" The henchman asked.

"We write the ransom note!" Hirutani shouted exasperatedly. "How's this? 'Alright King, give us all your treasure, or we'll feed your princess to the Great White Terrors.'"

"Too impersonal." The henchman asked.

"Hey what happened to my hut?" Yugi's voice called out suddenly.

"Ya did good, kid." Hirutani said. "You're gonna be somebody before ya know it. Your princess friend came looking for ya, and we're holding her for ransom."

"Yugi?" Mana called out. She hoped she was right about Yugi. "Don't listen to them. They're just using you."

"That aint true, kid!" Hirutani called out. "We're your best friends."

"Uh… Yeah." Yugi said to Tea and Mana's horror. "Come on guys, let's celebrate. I'll uh… Steal us something to eat."

"Kid, you're a crook after my own heart." Hirutani said with a smirk in his voice. "Come on, Imori. We'll finish the ransom note."

"I thought Yugi was our friend." Tea said sadly.

"So did I." Mana agreed.

"Hey, you guys!" Yugi called out from behind them, and they turned to see a very small window with Yugi's face in it. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"So you do know how to apologize." Mana said.

"I just want to help." Yugi said.

"Go get King Torunka!" Tea said. "He'll fry those goblins!"

"Sounds good." Yugi said sadly. "Unless he does that to me first."

"Don't worry. Daddy is very kind and understanding." Mana said, hoping that he would about these kinds of matters.

"He sure sounds like it." Yugi said with a sarcastic smile.

()()()()()

Yugi flew off and arrived at the palace as he looked around.

"Nobody's here." Yugi sighed.

"That's because you ruined the entire Poseidon Ball!" Tristan said as he was followed by Mana's brother Mahad.

"Kid, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Mahad said.

"I sure do!" Yugi said quickly. "Mana's been kidnapped by Hirutani!"

"What?" Mahad and Tristan both said at the same time.

"You've gotta get the king to bring his Scepter and blast them!" Yugi said urgently.

"But Father's gone off to apologize to all his guests for the ball!" Mahad said. "Tristan and I don't know where he is!"

"Then it's up to us, and I've got an idea." Yugi said as he looked at Tristan.

()()()()()

They got ready to go as Tristan was painted green and wore a hat similar to Hirutani's and Imori's.

"Now remember, you're Ushio." Yugi said.

"I know, I know." Tristan said. "The most criminal Ka since Colum Capone."

"I hope this works." Mahad sighed as they prepared to confront Hirutani.

* * *

Yay, Yugi's good now!

Abridged Tea: Hey look Mana, a new friend that looks like a baby panda.


	12. Yugi: A New Hero

Chapter 12: Yugi: A New Hero

"How about this?" Imori asked as they continued to figure out the ransom note. "'To who it may concern,'"

"It's the king you numb-skull!" Hirutani shouted. "I say we get tough, like, 'King, we've got your daughter, see? Now pay up!'"

"That could be more informative." Imori said. "How about, 'Dear Kingy-Wingy, guess what we've got, besides bad grammar and poor spelling.'"

"No Kingy-Wingy!" Hirutani said as he hit Imori over the head with his hat. "We're tough guys!"

Suddenly, a goblin appeared with brown hair and a hat.

"Yous guys," The goblin said. "Listen and listen good. I hear you've got a caper going. I want cut in on it."

"Oh yeah?" Hirutani said. "You better back off before I fill ya full of slugs! Big fat squiggly slugs!"

"I guess you don't know that I'm… Ushio." The goblin said.

"Really?" Hirutani asked. "I'd thought you'd be taller."

"It's him, boss!" Imori called out. "Isn't he great? Wow, I finally get to meet Ushio!"

As Imori spoke, a wind picked up and blew Hirutani's hat away.

"Ah dang." Hirutani said before he looked at Ushio. "Hey, can I borrow your hat?"

Ushio handed his hat to Hirutani and he thwacked Imori with it and gave it back.

"I see you know how to be tough." Ushio said. "I can use you."

"What about me?" Imori whined. "Guys like you can always use a little muscle! Get it? Because I'm really skinny, so I literally only have a little muscle."

Ushio handed his hat to Hirutani, and he thwacked him again before giving it back.

"Come over here, yous guys." Ushio said. "I wanna show you something I wanna take over."

They walked to a small clearing in a rocky area as Ushio called out, "NOW!"

Suddenly, Hirutani and Imori were trapped in green glowing hexagrams as Yugi and another Dark Magician appeared.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hirutani said. "I gave you the best afternoon of my life, kid!"

"Keep an eye on him, Tristan." Yugi said as he and the other Dark Magician flew away.

As they left, Imori managed to wiggle out of the hexagram and undid Hirutani's. They then both smirked at this Tristan guy as his jaw fell open like an overused hinge.

()()()()()

Yugi and Mahad used their magic combined with Mana and Tea's on the other side to lift the rock away.

"Hey Yugi." Tea said.

"Hey." Yugi said back.

They returned to where Yugi and Mahad had left Hirutani only to see Tristan tied up.

"Hirutani got away!" Yugi said angrily. As Mana cut Tristan free.

"Oh yes." Tristan said serious. "A criminal like Hirutani is always on the run, and he's definitely a ruthless criminal alright. Ah yes. How do I know this? I know this because, HE STOLE MY HAT!"

()()()()()

Hirutani and Imori made it to a place far away from Yugi's shack as they both breathed heavily.

"Now what do we do, boss?" Imori asked.

"We lay low." Hirutani said. "That kid and his new pals put one over on us."

Suddenly, a shadow fell on them, and they looked up to see a giant of a goblin with long black hair and a large square face.

"I am Ushio." The man said.

"Yeah right." Imori said. "We already fell for that trick once."

He failed to notice Hirutani's jaw drop open and hear his knees hitting together. Ushio then grabbed both of them by their shirts.

"Well, I guess he really is Ushio." Imori gasped.

"No, don't kill us." Hirutani said. "We can make a deal. I know how you can get your hands on a ton of treasure!"

"Ooh." Ushio said with a dark smile. "Alright jail birds, sing."

Ushio dropped the two, and Imori apparently took that to mean sing.

"_You can steal. You can rob, so you don't need a job in Hirutani's new mob!_" He then turned to Hirutani. "_Jump in any time boss._"

"As I said to the warden, pardon me." Hirutani said as he took off his hat and smacked Imori with it for the third time that day.

()()()()()

Mana, Mahad, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan arrived at Atlantica as Yugi gulped.

"He's the king." Yugi said. "Why would he want to bother with me except to use his Scepter to fry my behind?"

The answer was provided when they arrived and Mana did most of the talking.

"Yugi was really brave and loyal." Mana said.

"Loyal as you are royal!" Tristan said. "He was just led astray by that no good Hirutani."

"He saved our lives." Tea pointed out. "I'm living proof of that."

"But he was in the company of unsavory types." Torunka said calmly as Yugi held his head down, and Torunka's face softened slightly until Gaia appeared.

"You're majesty!" Gaia called out. "A giant goblin is ripping open the treasure vault!"

()()()()()

"When I get home, I'm going to buy the entire swamp!" Ushio called out with an evil laugh.

"He can't carry it all." Hirutani said to Imori as they waited by the side of the ruined building. "We'll wait and take whatever he drops."

()()()()()

Torunka arrived with the others.

"It's that rapscallion, Ushio!" Torunka said.

"I'll handle him!" Yugi said, obviously over-trying to make up for his mistake as he flew off after grabbing a rope. Yugi then proceeded to tie Ushio's feet together. He then attempted to pull him away, but he wasn't strong enough, and Ushio simply pulled the rope towards himself and squish the tiny Dark Magician.

Mana gasped and joined Yugi's attempt to stop Ushio.

"Mana, no!" Tea called out before she sighed and helped too.

Together, they began to pull Ushio up.

"Father, do something!" Mahad said.

"Blast that monster with your Scepter!" Tristan called out.

"They can do it without my help." Torunka said calmly. "Watch."

Ushio had been pulled off of the treasure vault and fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Mana then kissed Yugi on the cheek and danced around with Tea as Torunka flew down. Yugi was about to fly away when Mana grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Torunka. Yugi got the hint and slowly walked to Torunka.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Poseidon Ball, your highness." Yugi said rather bravely.

"It was only food you took." Torunka said as he laughed a little. "It was the most excitement we've had at the Poseidon Ball since I was a little boy."

"And I see Yugi's old friends are here." Mahad said as he pointed his staff at where Hirutani and Imori were hiding.

"Why you dirty rat!" Imori called out.

Hirutani then hit Imori on the head as he dragged him off.

"Can you really shoot lightning out of that thing?" Yugi asked.

"That and more." Torunka said. He shot a blast from his trident at Ushio, and he flew off to wherever he had come from. "Now, if you swim with sharks, you're a shark, and the same goes with goblins."

Torunka then smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Remember that, young man." Torunka said as he turned away.

()()()()()

"Wow…" Yugi said. "No one's ever called me a man before."

"Well," Mana said. "Wanna play tag?"

"Sure." Yugi said as he touched Mahad's forehead. "You're it."

"Oh, great, now there are two of them." Mahad sighed good-naturedly as he flew after them.

()()()()()

"Now what are we gonna do boss?" Imori asked.

"Us?" Hirutani asked. "We're gonna… Take over something else!"

"Oh, can it be something that doesn't eat us, or, or, something that won't smash us into pieces, or-"

"SHUT UP!" Hirutani called out.

* * *

Abridged Tristan: Hooray! We've been saved by a baby panda.

Abridged Tea: He's not a baby panda; he's my Yugi-Muffin! Hey Yugi, wanna make out after the chapter's over?

Abridged Yugi: Super special awesome.


	13. Double Trouble: BabySitting

Chapter 13: Double Trouble Part 1: Baby-Sitting

The Chaos Command Magician and his wife approached the palace pushing ahead of them, the stroller that held their little twin Card Ejector babies. Unknown to them, two goblins watched on.

"Look at them pearls." Hirutani said to Imori as he looked at the Magician Valkyria's pearls. "I've gotta have them."

"But boss, you never go anywhere classy enough to wear pearls." Imori pointed out.

"I don't want to wear 'em you pea-brain!" Hirutani said. "I just want 'em!"

()()()()()

"Father!" Mahad called out. "The Count and Countess of Bakersfield are here!"

"Oh my good friends!" Torunka said with a smile. "How long has it been?"

"Last time we saw you," Dustin, the Chaos Command Magician, said. "Your hair was still green."

"And you were not yet a father." Torunka added. Mana then arrived to see her mother's sister, Petunia, and he husband Dustin.

"Is this Mana?" Petunia said with a kind smile. "Last time we saw you, you were no bigger than a Kuriboh. Come look at the twins."

Mana looked down and saw two baby Card Ejectors sleeping contentedly in their stroller.

"Oh what perfect little angels!" Mana said as she looked at the two sleeping, green haired babies with their purple spell-caster hats that were far too big for them and their orange baby-sized robes.

"The one on the right is Kepri." Petunia said. "The one on the left is Kyra."

"Tonight," Torunka said. "I shall personally conduct a right of passage ceremony for your twins. But first, how about a tour of Atlantica?"

"Sounds like fun!" Petunia said.

"Yeah, but we have no baby-sitter." Dustin reminded her.

"I'll take care of them!" Mana said quickly.

"Why Mana, that would be wonderful." Petunia said.

"Mana," Torunka said. "Baby-sitting is hard work, and that's just with one baby."

"Oh, Daddy, I can do it!" Mana said with a smile. "Plus I'll have Tea and Yugi's help!"

"You will?" Tea and Yugi said at the same time as they blinked.

"Don't worry guys." Mana said. "They'll be no trouble at all."

()()()()()

An hour later, the twins were crawling all over the palace, knocking things over.

"Oh dear." Mana said.

The babies giggled as they played with several scrolls.

"What the heck is going on?" Tristan said as he walked up.

"Oh, just uh… Baby-sitting, Tristan." Mana said nervously.

"The Count and Countesses twins?" Tristan squeaked. "Mana, this is no way to handle babies. You've gotta use child psychology. Gentle voice, caring hand."

Tristan picked the twins up and tickled their chins as they giggled.

"Coochy-coochy-coo!" Tristan said in a high voice. "See? I know how to handle babies."

Suddenly, Tristan was levitated up as the babies began to tickle him.

"No!" Tristan laughed. "Stop! Kids, please!"

"Keep an eye on them with Yugi and Tea, 'Mr. Expert'." Mana said with a smile. "I'll get some of me and Mahad's old toys for them to play with. Some old, _unbreakable_ toys."

"Please hurry!" Tristan called out as Tea and Yugi picked the baby Card Ejectors up.

"Oo da ba?" One of the babies asked.

"Ah ga ba." The other answered.

"Oh, these two are so sweet." Tea said.

"Which one do you have?" Tristan asked.

"I don't care." Tea answered.

"Alright, you two, let me tell you something about babies." Tristan said as Tea and Yugi put the babies down as they began crawling around again. "You see, I come from a very large family. Why during the baby boom, my family nearly exploded."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Tristan said. "I've been taking care of babies since _I_ was a baby."

"Oh really?" Tea asked skeptically.

"Oh, and what a cute Cyber Commander Child I was!" Tristan said. "With my little arms and big eyes."

"How are the babies?" Mana asked as she arrived with a rocking horse, a doll, and several other things when her eyes widened. "Where are the babies?"

"Huh?" Tristan asked.

"They're gone!" Mana said.

"GONE?" Tristan called out.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Tea called out sarcastically.

They rushed off to look for Kepri and Kyra.

()()()()()

Kepri and Kyra starred in awe of the market place and all the big people. They then crawled around and watched as everyone was walking around. They wondered if Mommy and Daddy were there.

()()()()()

Mana, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan quickly arrived at the market place when they found that they weren't in the palace. They then went to two shoppers.

"Excuse me!" Mana said hurriedly. "I'm looking for twin Card Ejector babies."

"Yeah, they look like these two!" Tristan said as he pushed Yugi and Tea in front of them. "Except younger, cuter, smaller, and they both have green hair and eyes."

"They have blue eyes." Mana said.

"Oh." Tristan said.

The couple said no and walked off.

"Oh it's all my fault." Mana said sadly.

"Oh don't blame yourself Mana." Tristan said.

"You're right Tristan." Mana said. "You were the one who lost them!"

"Me?" Tristan asked. "You were the baby-sitter!"

"You said you were the baby expert!" Mana retorted.

Mana, Yugi, and Tea then flew off to search again.

"Well you were the one who listened to me!" Tristan called back as he ran after them.

()()()()()

Hirutani and Imori heard Mana and Tristan's argument from behind a pillar.

"Hey boss!" Imori said. "If we get our hands on those twins, we could force their mother to give us her pearls!"

"That's not a bad idea, Imori." Hirutani said. "Looks like you do have your moments."

"Thanks boss!" Imori said.

"This'll give me the chance to use this second hand Mermaid's Tear Gun I just took over in the market place!" Hirutani said with a smirk.

"Does it work?" Imori asked as Hirutani shot the gun, and Imori was trapped in a bubble.

"It works." Hirutani said.

()()()()()

"And here is the Atlantica Market Place." Torunka said as he and Mahad pointed it out to Petunia and Dustin.

"Very impressive." Dustin said.

"Oh, the children would love this." Petunia said. "I hope they're getting along alright with Mana."

"I'm sure everything's going… fine." Mahad said. Knowing Mana, she was probably trying to get them to play with some old toys of hers and his to keep the children happy or else she was frantically trying to get them to stay still for two seconds while she changed their diapers.

()()()()()

Kepri and Kyra ended up out of the market place as they saw a funny little man floating along in a bubble and followed him. They were then grabbed by a big squishy thing and giggled.

()()()()()

"There they are!" Yugi said as everyone saw that the twins were being held over a large lake by a Fiend Kraken, and it looked like he was about to eat them.

"AHHH!" Tristan called out.

"Tea, Yugi," Mana said calmly. "Decoy Plan Number 1!"

"Oh, I hate Plan Number 1!" Tea whined.

"What's Plan Number 1?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Tea said ominously.

They rushed to the Kraken and called out.

"Hey squid boy!" Yugi called out. "Bet you can't catch us!"

Tea then blew a raspberry and flew off as the Kraken dropped the children and swam along after them as its tentacles tried to capture them.

Mana then took the kids and set them down safely as she heard Tea scream, "MANA!"

"Keep an eye on the twins!" Mana said as she flew off.

"Woe is me." Tristan muttered. "What else could go wrong?"

He suddenly found himself trapped in a bubble.

"This has possibilities." Tristan muttered.

"I'm taking over these twins, see?" Hirutani said as Tristan turned to see him. "They're mine. All mine! Alright Imori, let 'em have it."

Imori then pulled out two large lollipops, and the twins crawled towards him as he and Hirutani walked off.

"Kids!" Tristan shouted. "Don't ever take candy from strangers!"

It didn't work, and they crawled out of sight. Tristan was in big trouble now.

* * *

Uh-oh. This looks bad. Don't worry Mana. It wasn't your fault.

Mana: You're right Doug. You were the one who wrote Tristan's big gab fest.

Me: ME? Tristan was the one in charge!


	14. Double Trouble: BeddyBye Blues

Chapter 14: Double Trouble Part 2: Beddy-Bye Blues

"Mana, we need some help here!" Tea called out as she and Yugi ran from the Fiend Kraken.

They ran through a small hole, but the Kraken plowed right through and grabbed both of them with his tentacles.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Yugi." Tea gulped.

"Nice knowing you too." Yugi said.

"Hey you big bully!" Mana called out as she flew in. "Why don't you big on someone your own size? Or even someone one fourth your size, like me!"

She then flew around the Kraken as he followed her with his tentacles until he was tied into a knot.

"Phew." Yugi and Tea said at the same time as they escaped the Kraken with Mana's help.

()()()()()

Tristan was struggling to get out of the bubble when he looked up and gulped as he saw a Great White Terror advancing towards him. Tristan squeaked and attempted to get the bubble moving by using his own arms. When the Great White Terror sunk his jaws into the back of the bubble, Tristan rushed off and his in a crack that the shark couldn't get into.

"Well that was close." Tristan sighed as the Great White Terror forced his head into the crack and ended up stuck. "That'll teach you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Tristan then was lifted out by Mana, which he had to admit was kinda embarrassing since Tristan was bigger than her.

"Tristan, where are the twins?" Mana asked urgently.

"This time is wasn't my fault!" Tristan called out.

()()()()()

Imori began climbing a hill to his and Hirutani's hideout as the twins followed and tried to grab the lollipops.

"Soon as I catch my breath," Hirutani gasped. "I'm taking this hill over."

"What do we need this hill for?" Imori asked.

"So I can throw you down it!" Hirutani called out.

Imori gulped.

()()()()()

Mana sat sadly on a rock.

"Daddy tried to warn me." Mana said. "As a baby-sitter, I'm a big flop."

"Don't feel bad, Mana." Yugi said. "We're just as big a flop as you are."

"Yugi's right Mana." Tristan said. "We're all a bunch of flops."

"Thanks." Mana said not really encouraged. "I wonder where they could be."

"Wait a minute!" Tristan said. "I heard Hirutani tell Imori to head for the hills!"

"C'mon!" Mana called out as she pulled everyone after her.

()()()()()

In an old run down hut, Hirutani was sitting there with Imori and the twins.

"Now look you two," Hirutani said. "I took over this shack from an old hermit."

"Yeah, it was great!" Imori said. "He didn't want it anymore! I can't imagine why."

"Now put those brats to bed." Hirutani said as he yawned. "Heading for the hills tired me out. You watch the Card Ejectors while I catch some Z's."

"Oh great!" Imori said as he gave the twins the lollipops. "Catch some for me too, will ya boss?"

"Yeah right." Hirutani muttered. He tried to go to sleep, but the children nibbling on the candy was too loud for him.

"Keep those kids, quiet!" He called out.

"Okay boss." Imori gulped. "You can count on me boss. I can be as quiet as a claim boss. You want quiet, you've got quiet! Why I was so quiet once, no one even heard about it!"

"Imori." Hirutani said.

"Yeah boss?" Imori asked.

"SHUT UP!" Hirutani said as he hit him over the head with his hat.

The Card Ejectors were by that time playing on top of the shack and accidentally causing plates and cups to fall over as they looked around. Imori gulped and managed to grab them as they fell, but one of the babies tried to reach for a cup, and it fell and caused Imori to lose balance, and he dropped all of them with a resounding crash that immediately woke Hirutani up.

"I thought I told yous to be quiet!" Hirutani shouted.

"The squirts won't go to sleep." Imori whined.

"I guess I gotta do everything around here!" Hirutani mumbled as he grabbed the children. "Now listen yous little mugs, Uncle Hirutani's gonna sing you a lullaby."

_Muzzle up your mugs,_

_Or I'll fill 'em full of slugs._

_That's an offer that you can't refuse._

_Forget your troubles and dream,_

_Up a bubble-brained scheme._

"That's telling 'em boss." Imori said as one of the Card Ejectors put her lollipop on Hirutani's face.

_Shut your snappers and snooze, (Shut your snappers and snooze.)_

_To the beddy-bye blues._

_Snuff out your cigars._

_And thank your lucky stars,_

_You're not swimming in cement shoes._

_Think of something that's nice._

"Like what boss?" Imori asked.

_Like a hold up or heist._

"That's nice boss." Imori said with a smile.

_Then take your get away cruise, (Take your get away cruise.)_

_With the beddy-bye blues._

_Slip into slumber._

_Saw a little lumber._

_And snore._

_Let 'em here you near shore._

_Just catch a couple zooties._

_Relax your little weary booties._

_And don't forget to zip your little lips_

_With zippers._

"That's beautiful, boss." Imori said with a yawn.

_And don't go crying for your mother._

'_Cause now we've only got each other._

_So sleep._

_Little chowder heads, please,_

_Shut your snappers and snooze,_

_To the beddy-bye blues._

"Good night." Hirutani said as the twins went to sleep. "You know those kids are sweeter than a pardon from prison."

Hirutani then accidentally hit his Mermaid's Tear gun and caused the twins to be put into a bubble as they woke up and looked around. They then giggled as they floated upwards and got caught in a coming twister.

"After them!" Hirutani called out as they flew to the twister.

()()()()()

Mana and the others arrived in time to see the twins spinning around a twister.

"Oh no!" Mana called out. "They're caught in that twister!"

* * *

What will happen to Kepri and Kyra now? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Tea: I'd advice you hide until then.

Me: Why?

Mana: Let me at him!

Me (squeaky): Bye.


	15. Double Trouble: Card Ejectors

Chapter 15: Double Trouble Part 3: Card Ejectors

Mana looked in horror as the twins were caught in the twister and flew after them with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.

()()()()()

Hirutani attempted to grab the kids before they ended up in the twister.

"I've got 'em!" Hirutani said. "I've got 'em!" Suddenly, he ended up sucked into the twister. "It's got me! It's got me!"

"I've got you!" Imori said as he held on to Hirutani's hand. "I've got you." Imori ended up pulled in too. "It's got us! It's got us!"

They ended up spinning around and around while the twins appeared to be enjoying it.

()()()()()

"Hang on everyone." Mana said as she took Tea and Yugi's hands while Tea took Tristan's.

"Mana, you're not going to-?" Tristan asked fearfully as Mana flew into the twister.

They saw Hirutani trying to get to the twins.

"Come back here you little ankle biters!" Hirutani groaned until Mana flew up and grabbed the bubble they were in, which slipped out of her fingers and ended up exiting the twister.

"Oh Battle-Ox plop!" Tea exclaimed as they followed the twins.

"Guys, are you okay?" Mana asked as she was fairly dizzy from the twister.

"We're fine." Tea said. "Tristan, not so much."

"Tristan." Yugi said. "Tristan wake up."

He shook Tristan gently.

"WAKE UP!" Tea and Yugi shouted in his ear.

"AHHHH!" Tristan exclaimed as he woke up with a start.

"Tristan, this is no time to rest." Mana said.

"The king's never gonna trust you again." Tristan said as he shook his head. "And you can bet my job's out the window."

"No Tristan." Mana said. "It was my responsibility and my fault. The important thing now is saving those babies."

They then flew he ran off in the direction they thought the babies might have gone off in.

()()()()()

In the pretty bubble, Kyra and Kepri were starring happily at all the pretty things they were seeing. They wondered if Mommy, Daddy, and Mana ever saw such things.

()()()()()

As Hirutani and Imori began to catch up with the twins, the bubble popped, and they fell into a chasm.

They thought the squirts were finished until they appeared again on top of a Fortress Whale's back and flew off.

"Don't let that Fortress Whale make a get away!" Hirutani called out. "Those little squirts might get hurt." Imori blinked at Hirutani as he realized what he had said. "And uh... Well um… Nobody's gonna bay for damaged goods."

"Oh yeah." Imori said as they chased after the whale.

After only a few minutes of traveling, the Fortress Whale was already far off.

"This'd be a lot easier if we could grab a ride from a fish too." Hirutani gasped. "How about that Great White Terror boss?"

"Yeah well-" Hirutani said before he realized what Imori said. "GREAT WHITE TERROR?"

They then dodged a Great White Terror, so that it knocked itself out on a nearby mountain.

()()()()()

"Tristan," Mana said. "Go back to the palace and stall. We'll save the twins."

Tristan then rushed back home.

()()()()()

The twins ended up at a very nice looking town with gray stone and a pretty brass ring on a pillar. They gently fell down and looked at it.

()()()()()

Hirutani and Imori arrived at a vast ruined city.

"We aint going in there, are we boss?" Imori asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Hirutani said with a gulp. "Why not? Those Card Ejector twins are worth a fortune."

As they saw the twins, they saw them fall when the rock they were on began to crack.

"It's okay kids!" Hirutani called out. "We've got yas! We've got yas!"

Hirutani ended up smashed by the rock as Imori looked up to see the twins sitting on a pillar and waving.

"Don't worry boss, the twins is perfectly safe." Imori said. "No one's gonna get hurt."

Hirutani's hand then popped up and ushered Imori over to him. When Imori arrived, Hirutani hit him three times with his hat.

()()()()()

Mana, Tea, and Yugi arrived to see the twins with Hirutani.

"These twins are mine. All mine." Hirutani said as Kepri took Hirutani's hat and pulled at it with Kyra.

Mana then pointed out that a Great White Terror was approaching. They quickly flew down.

"I don't know what was worse!" Hirutani said with a laugh. "Taking care of the twins or dealing with that Great White Terror!"

"The Great White Terror!" Imori squeaked.

"Nah, I say the twins were much worse." Hirutani said.

"No boss, the Great White Terror!" Imori squeaked again. "The Great White Terror!"

As Imori spoke, Mana and Tea grabbed one twin each while Yugi helped shield them from the Great White Terror as they flew off.

"I disagree." Hirutani went on politely. "The kids were much worse than…" He turned around and saw the Great White Terror. "THE GREAT WHITE TERROR!"

They then ran off as the Great White Terror followed, and both twins waved good-bye to Hirutani.

()()()()()

In the palace, Torunka had just finished the tour of Atlantica.

"Well, it's time to dress the children for the ceremony." Petunia said.

"I'll summon Mana." Torunka said. "Mana?"

When no one came, he increased the volume of his voice.

"Mana?"

"Hey your majesty!" Tristan said as he appeared out of nowhere with a tray of finger food. "I'll get Mana and the children, but first, who's up for some snacks?"

"Tristan." Torunka whispered. "Mana and the babies?"

"Are right here, Daddy." Mana said as she arrived holding the twins. "I got them both dressed for the ceremony."

"Phew." Torunka, Mahad, and Tristan sighed.

()()()()()

Soon afterwards, Torunka held the two babies in his arms.

"I offer these Card Ejectors to the three gods!" Torunka said as the babies began to glow brightly. "Soon, they will fly and walk, and soon they will speak the words of the Ka."

The children giggled and clapped their hands at the lights.

"When they do learn to speak, I hope they won't talk about what happened today." Mana whispered nervously.

Tristan, Tea, and Yugi nodded in agreement until Mahad looked at them, and they stopped.

The two children then flew out of Torunka's arms, and they flew around and laughed as everyone starred on in awe.

"Oh my gosh." Mana squeaked with a smile on her face. "You just took your first flight."

"Ah!" Both twins giggled as they hugged Mana.

"Oh, I'm gonna cry." Tea said.

All the adults watched on with smiles as Petunia walked up.

"Mana, you've done such a wonderful job." Petunia said. "Would you like to baby-sit for us every time we visit?"

"No way would she do that." Tristan said with a smile.

"Baby-sitting was… Uh…" Mana said.

"Exhausting." Tristan groaned.

"Dangerous." Tea said.

"Painful." Yugi added.

"I'd love to do baby-sit these little ladies again." Mana said with a smile.

Tristan then passed out.

"Oh come on." Mahad said. "Baby-sitting these two couldn't have been that hard."

* * *

Aw, the Card Ejector's learned to fly.

Wait… What do you mean, "Baby-sit again?"

Mana: Relax Doug. You'll startle the twins.


	16. Message in a Bottle: Cry for Help

Chapter 16: Message in a Bottle Part 1: Cry for Help

Mana, Tea, and Yugi were picking flowers when a bottle suddenly floated down, and it had a note in it.

"AH!" Tea screamed. "Hold me, Yugi!"

"Tea, I don't think- WHOA!" Yugi said as Tea jumped into Yugi's arms, and he fell over.

Mana grabbed the bottle that was made of the clear stuff.

"What a marvelous thing." Mana said in awe.

"Mana, get rid of that!" Mahad said. "It's a human thing, and therefore, it's a dangerous thing."

"Yeah!" Tristan said.

"Hey there's a message in here." Mana said, apparently not hearing what Mahad and Tristan said.

"A human message, no doubt." Tristan said sagely.

"Or," Mana said with a smile. "It might be a map to a great treasure, or a song written by a distant Warrior Musician! Or even a love letter from a beautiful Three-Eyed Goddess, to you, Tristan."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tristan said excitedly. "I mean, you can open it if you really want to."

"Okay." Mana said. "Tristan, hold on to this spongy thing while I pull."

Tristan grabbed the cork while Mana pulled at the bottle, and it came off with a loud POP! It also hit Tristan in the stomach.

"Oh!" Tristan groaned. "Well that hurt. See? Mahad and I told you that thing was dangerous."

Mana ignored Tristan and was about to stick her arm in when Tristan stopped her.

"Wait!" Tristan groaned. "I'll get it. Knowing you, you'll get it stuck on your arm and have to carry it around for the rest of your life."

Tristan put his hand in, which was a bit hard to do as his hands and arms were a lot bigger than Mana's.

"Who gets stuck doing the dirty work?" Tristan groaned. "Me, that's who."

Tristan then grabbed the note and tried to pull it out.

"Uh-oh." Tristan said.

"Well, I saw that coming." Yugi said.

Mahad then destroyed the bottle with his magic and Tristan sighed.

"Thank you." Tristan said.

"You're welcome." Mahad said.

Tristan then handed the note to Mana.

"'Help.'" Mana read. "'I'm a prisoner in a Super Conductor Tyranno's cave. Please rescue me. Signed Simon. P.S. Please see map on other side.'"

"This is dangerous territory." Mahad said as he looked over the map, and Mana determined to rescue poor Simon.

"Mana," Tristan squeaked. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, stop thinking!"

"I know that look." Mahad said. "And Tristan and I are coming with you to make sure you stay safe."

"Yeah we- What?" Tristan said. "Oh, this girl's adventures are gonna be the end of me."

They then flew off.

()()()()()

As the princess, the prince and their friends flew off, several Chameleon Warriors appeared out of nowhere.

"Finally." The leader said. "I thought they were going to stick around all day."

"Why didn't we just grab 'em?" Another chameleon asked.

"Because we want to surprise the whole city." The Chameleon explained. "The Atlanticans won't have any idea we're here until we appear and attack by surprise, and before you know it, we'll be looting to our heart's content."

The two Chameleon Warriors then became invisible again.

()()()()()

Mana and her friends followed the map until they arrived at a small cave.

"This is it!" Mana said as she checked the map. "The Super Conductor Tyranno's cave!"

"It's darker than octopus ink in there." Yugi said.

"Right." Tristan said. "There's no way we can see in there."

"You're forgetting something." Mahad said as the ball on his staff glowed brightly.

"The whole world's working against me." Tristan gulped.

"Follow me." Mahad said, and they walked down the cave.

As they walked on, a Kuribon floated past.

"Aw, how cute." Mana said as she looked at the little baby-looking Kuriboh.

"Oh yes, it's adorable." Tristan said sarcastically when a Winged Kuriboh LV 10 appeared.

"Wow…" Everyone said as it passed by.

"Alright." Mahad said with a hint of a gulp. "Down we go."

As they approached the Tyranno's lair, they saw several stone faces with horrible screaming expressions.

"Mm…" Tristan whimpered as Tea and Yugi stayed close to each other.

"Here's the door." Tea observed. "I hope it's locked."

"Me too." Yugi said.

"Me three." Tristan added.

"We've come this far." Mana said with a brave smile.

"Can't we put this to a vote?" Tristan asked when the door opened, and they were all sucked in.

They ended up landing in a large salad bowl.

"I don't like the looks of this." Mana gulped.

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps and a low roar.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tristan squeaked.

"Come on!" Mana said. "Hurry." Everyone flew out as Tristan tried to hold onto Tea's arm, but he simply snapped back into the salad as Tea ended up crashing into the others.

"Tea, where's Tristan?" Mahad whispered.

"On the menu." Tea said nervously.

The Super Conductor Tyranno then emerged. The half dinosaur-half machine Ka walked up to the salad bowl, grabbed the whole thing of salad and rolled it up like some kind of food wrap. He then prepared to eat it as Tristan appeared on the bottom of it and screamed for help. It didn't look good.

* * *

Oh my god, Tristan's gonna die!

Everybody: Hooray!


	17. Message in a Bottle: Sing a New Song

Chapter 17: Message in a Bottle Part 2: Sing a New Song

Tristan screamed as the Super Conductor Tyranno appeared to be about to eat him when instead, the salad he was trapped in was tossed into a shell and eaten like a taco. Luckily, Tristan was at the bottom when he noticed the Super Conductor Tyranno sniffing around.

"Oh no." Tristan squeaked.

()()()()()

As the Super Conductor Tyranno was distracted, Mana took the opportunity to pull Tristan out of the salad he was trapped in and rushed back to the hiding place.

"I smell something fishy." The Super Conductor Tyranno said in a high guttural voice.

"Oh, he can smell you!" Tristan whispered as he pointed at Tea. "You're gonna get us eaten!"

"Hey, I had a fish filet for lunch!" Tea whispered back.

"It's a Cyber Commander!" The Super Conductor Tyranno said.

"Heh-heh." Tristan chuckled nervously as Tea gave him an angry glare.

The Super Conductor Tyranno sniffed around as the gang switched hiding places while his back was turned and ended up hiding behind his table. He then knocked it over after seeing Yugi's exposed elbow, and everyone ended up trapped under the Super Conductor Tyranno's plate. As the huge Ka looked around, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan managed to squeeze out of some large decorative ridges, but Mana got stuck.

"Tea, come on." Yugi whispered.

"I can't." Mana whispered back. "My skirt's caught on something."

Instead, she went back inside as the Super Conductor Tyranno began looking around again. Not wanting to leave their friend behind, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan went back under the plate as well. Through the ridges, they saw something that made their heart stop. The message Simon had sent was lying right in front of the plate, and the Super Conductor Tyranno had picked it up.

"Alright, where are you?" The Super Conductor Tyranno asked.

Inside the plate, Tristan was shaking as if the room was 1,000 below.

"Tristan, stop shaking." Mana said.

Too late, the plate was lifted up, and the Super Conductor Tyranno was looking right at them. They then rushed off.

"Hey wait, stop!" The Super Conductor Tyranno called out. "Stop!"

The Super Conductor Tyranno chased them into a large room where they were suddenly caught by a Giant Jellyfish, and they couldn't break free! What was worse, a large table was set up, apparently for dinner. The Super Conductor Tyranno then walked in.

"You're just in time for dinner!" The Super Conductor Tyranno called out with an odd laugh.

"What have you done with Simon?" Mana asked.

"And please don't tell us you had him for lunch!" Tristan added.

"I'm Simon." The Super Conductor Tyranno said. "I'm the one who wrote the letter. In fact, I've written hundreds."

"Well…" Mahad said. "You must have a lot of free time."

"Yup." Simon said. "I've had this party set up for years." Simon then looked sadly at them. "You will stay won't you? Please?"

"Oh…" Mana said in the same kind of voice she used when she first met Spot and Stormy. "You poor, lonely Super Conductor Tyranno."

Simon then took out one of the letters and used it as a handkerchief.

"We'd… Love to come to your party." Mana said with a smile.

"What?" Tristan squeaked.

"Oh, goodie-goodie!" Simon called out as he pulled everyone out of the Jellyfish's tendrils, and Tristan began to ran for it before Mahad stopped him.

"Run for your lives!" Tristan called out.

"Come on Tristan." Mana said. "We can be his friends for awhile."

Simon had then taken a large party hat and put it on.

"You're gonna love my party!" Simon said with a smile.

He then gave them several smaller versions of the hat Simon was wearing, and Mahad, Mana, and Yugi took their hats off and placed the party hats on their heads while Tea and Tristan simply put the party hats on.

"Ya-hoo!" Simon called out. "And I'm a monster chef!"

Simon then brought out a large steaming tray of food. Mana took a few crackers, Yugi and Tea had some cherry tomatoes, and Mahad took an orange.

"You know, I feel trapped in this cave." Simon said. "Most of the other Ka here are afraid of me, or rude when I go out."

He then walked sadly around the room.

_Why do all the monsters flee_

_Every time they look at me?_

_Tried, but I just don't fit in._

_I only make Ka Spirits cringe._

_Though I thought I had a smile worth sharing,_

_I don't know why I scare the daring._

_I'm so lonely, sad, and blue._

_What's a monster to do?_

Mana looked sadly at Simon and smiled. He just needed self-confidence.

_You've got to sing…_

_A happier song…_

"I don't know." Simon said sadly.

_It's time to change that same old tune._

_You've got to move on…_

"You think so?" Simon asked.

"Yeah!" Mana said excitedly.

_Pick yourself up._

_Brush up your scales._

_Get that old tired whale of a tail_

_Tapping along…_

"Well, maybe." Simon mused.

_Sing a new song!_

"Where I come from, everyone would love to be your friend." Mana said happily.

"Well maybe not everyone." Mahad said with a chuckle as he pulled Tristan out from under Simon's tail.

_So come out of your shell _

_And get into the swim._

_There's a wonderful world_

_Waiting for you to jump in._

"Really?" Simon asked.

"Really." Mana said.

_Just say good-bye to the dark and gloomy._

"Bye." Simon said.

_Come outside where it's bright and roomy._

Mana then led Simon outside as the others arrived.

_Try your smile on someone new_

_And watch what it can do…_

Simon then smiled kindly at the others, which looked quite frightening, but they smiled back all the same, seeing his friendly nature.

_You've got to sing… (I've got to sing)_

_A happier song… (A happier song!)_

_It's time to change that same old tune._

_You've got to move on. (I've got to move on! Yeah!)_

_Pick yourself up!_

_Brush up your scales._

_Get that old tired whale of a tail,_

_Tapping along…_

_Sing a new song!_

"Great, I'll get packed!" Simon said excitedly. He came back two seconds later with two extremely large stone suitcases. "All set!"

"Wow." Mahad said as he blinked.

()()()()()

The Chameleon Warriors were discussing their plan of action.

"We must wait 'till Torunka leaves the palace." The leader said. "With him out of the way, we can loot 'till we drop."

"I love looting." One of the warriors said as a large Super Conductor Tyranno approached. They then silenced themselves.

()()()()()

Tristan was working on an excuse for bringing Simon to Atlantica.

"'You see Your Majesty…" Tristan began. "The Super Conductor Tyranno would have eaten us if we hadn't taken him with us.' No, he won't believe that. Oh! 'We didn't see him follow us home.' No! No! How could you not see this guy?"

"Alright!" Simon called out as he rushed to the palace.

"Simon, wait for us." Mana said with a laugh.

()()()()()

Torunka looked out from the palace and saw a Super Conductor Tyranno approaching the palace at a deadly speed.

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Torunka called out.

The Tyranno then got his upper half stuck in the front door as the Harpie Sisters came out.

"Earth quake!" Mai called out until she looked down.

"Hi Daddy." Mana said timidly as she stood close to the Tyranno with Mahad, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi.

"Mana!" Torunka said exasperatedly.

* * *

Uh-oh. Mana did it again.

Mana: Oh, look at Simon and say you wouldn't feel sorry for him.

Me: Oh…


	18. Message in a Bottle: Prehysterical Guest

Chapter 18: The Prehysteric House Guest

Simon continued to struggle to get through the door as Torunka arrived next to Mana and her friends.

"What in the Ka World is going on?" Torunka asked.

"Uh…" Mana said nervously. "Daddy, this is Simon. Our house guest. Well… The bottom half of him anyway."

"Another of your stray pets, Mana?" Torunka asked with a sigh.

"No." Mana answered. "He has a home. He just… Doesn't have any friends."

"Oh." Torunka said as he looked down. "Oh, I… I see."

Simon eventually pulled himself out and landed on his rear.

Torunka and Mana then walked up to him, and Simon turned to look.

"Hey how you doing, Kingie?" Simon asked excitedly. "The name's Simon! Pleased to meet ya! Heard a lot about ya!"

Simon offered Torunka a finger, and Torunka shook it. Simon then let go, and Torunka floated back down.

"I hear you're the boss Magician!" Simon said excitedly. "The big fish! The head honcho! The main man!"

"I can't imagine why he hasn't any friends." Torunka said sarcastically to Mana.

"Well that's why he needs us." Mana explained. "To play with."

"Very well." Torunka said. "But remember, I'm very busy, so try to play… Quietly?"

()()()()()

Shortly after Simon arrived, Mana showed Simon a Frisbee she'd just gotten.

"You throw it like this." Mana said as she tossed it with a flick of her wrist and un-coiling of her elbow as the Frisbee whizzed around the gardens of the palace and came back. "Your turn."

"Oh, give me, give me, give me!" Simon said like an excited five-year-old.

Mana gave the Frisbee to Simon, and he tossed it as Mana had, and it flew out of sight.

"There goes the Frisbee." Tea said as she blinked.

"Oh, but it's okay." Mana said quickly and calmly as Simon's eyes began to well up with tears. "We can always get another Frisbee."

"That's why I don't have any friends." Simon said as he began crying like in his cave. "I always break their toys or lose them!"

Suddenly, a whizzing noise came back, and the Frisbee knocked a passing Tristan in the head, knocking him out.

"Wow." Yugi said under his breath.

()()()()()

That night, Simon began feeling dejected again.

"I thought a house guest was supposed to sleep _in_ the house!" He whined.

"You don't fit in the palace." Mahad pointed out plainly. "Let alone any of the guest rooms."

"We'll have lots of fun tomorrow." Mana said reassuringly. "_Big_ fun!"

"But your father doesn't like me." Simon said as he began to sniffle.

"Oh, he's doing his best." Mana said. "But as a good guest, you have to do your best to make him happy. How about you curl up in that smooth area there. There isn't anything else on it to bother you. Good night."

"Good night Mana." Simon said as he thought. "Be a good guest." As he thought, his tail racked the area where he would be sleeping, surprisingly, it didn't feel very hard. He then laid himself down and thought. "How can I make the king happy?" Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. "I know!"

He rushed off.

()()()()()

As the Super Conductor Tyranno rushed off, all the Chameleon Warriors shed their disguises and ran off.

"Retreat!" The commander called out. "Retreat!"

()()()()()

Torunka was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming of the days when his wife was alive when he heard a terrible moaning.

"What?" Torunka said as he covered his ears.

()()()()()

"Oh." Mahad said as he rubbed his eyes. He knew who it was without having to think, which he couldn't from all the noise.

()()()()()

"Uh-oh." Mana whimpered as she woke up.

Everyone went out to see Simon singing, if you could call it that.

"Oh no." Mana whimpered.

"This had better be a nightmare." Torunka groaned.

Mana then floated to Simon.

"Shh." Mana said. "Simon."

"I'm only trying to be a good guest." Simon said. "Did you like my serenade?"

"Uh…" Mana said nervously as she looked up at her father. "Simon was just saying good night, Daddy."

"Yeah." Simon said. "Good night your royalness! Sleep tight! Don't let the Man-Eater Bugs bite!"

"Man-Eater Bugs?" Nala called out in alarm. "They'll ruin my hair!"

"It was just an expression." Mai said exasperatedly as everyone walked back to their rooms.

"Good night, Simon." Torunka said with a note of finality.

"He won't make any more noise, Daddy." Mana said as they went back inside.

"I'll believe that when I don't hear it." Mahad muttered.

()()()()()

The Chameleon Warriors had returned only to see the Super Conductor Tyranno about to settle himself down. The warriors then rushed off before they ended up stains on the floor.

()()()()()

"Oof!" Simon groaned. The ground was a lot harder than he remembered.

()()()()()

"What?" Torunka called out as he rolled out of bed. As no other noise followed, he let it slide, but he really needed his sleep or he'd be even more short tempered than usual, and he had to admit that was saying something.

()()()()()

Simon wondered at how hard the ground was, but shrugged it off and went to sleep.

()()()()()

Very early the next morning, Torunka woke with a start to hear a loud thumping, and he guessed what the cause was. He walked up and saw Simon doing jumping jacks.

"Just a little morning exercise!" Simon called out. "Come on everybody, join in!"

The Harpie Sisters were up, and only Mai smiled at Simon.

"What is going on?" Mana asked as she walked out, combing her hair.

"Simon, please stop!" Torunka called out.

Simon did so and looked incredibly sad.

"I knew it!" Simon called out. "I'm such a loser! A total wash out! The scum of the ocean floor! Everybody hates me!"

Simon then walked off crying.

"Daddy, can I go bring him back?" Mana asked.

"No." Torunka said. "I'll do it. It's my fault our guest was insulted."

Torunka then left. He should have been a bit calmer. Sure it was loud, but it didn't exactly do any real harm to the palace.

()()()()()

"Now's our chance!" The commander of the Chameleon Warriors said. "Attack! Destroy!"

"Hey, I just came along for the looting." One of the warriors said.

"Alright then loot!" The warrior called out.

The Chameleon Warriors then revealed themselves and charged forward.

()()()()()

Mahad and Mana came out to see an army of Chameleon Warriors at the castle gates, closed shut thankfully.

"Surrender!" The leader called out. "Your king is gone, and so is his Scepter. Your Super Conductor Tyranno friend is also gone."

Mana and Mahad then smirked as they looked at a very funny sight. A familiar light green finger tapped a warrior's shoulder. He looked up and tapped his companions shoulder. On and on it went until the commander looked around and saw what everyone else had already seen. Torunka standing there with Simon.

"Boo." Simon said, and the whole army ran off except for the leader and one other.

"Time to turn tail boys." Torunka said with a smile as the Scepter glowed. "I think I'll turn them hot pink."

Torunka then blasted the two Chameleon Warriors away with several hot pink blasts from his Scepter.

()()()()()

Later that day, everyone assembled and cheered at Simon's part in stopping the raid. He was also given an orange sash.

"Therefore," Torunka called out. "I deem you, Simon, a friend of Atlantica, and you are welcome here anytime."

"See Simon?" Mana said with a smile. "You can make friends."

"Yeah." Simon agreed. "Yeah! YEAH! I'm gonna make friends with every creature in the Ka World! I guess I better get started, huh?"

"Let us know if you need a break." Mahad said as Tristan chuckled weakly.

"Thanks for everything Mana!" Simon said excitedly. "Thanks Kingie! Ta-ta!"

Simon then walked off, and every person he met, he shook hands or claws or paws with saying things like, "Hi. How are you? Nice to meet you. Howdy."

"Bye Simon!" Everyone called out. "Come back soon!"

Simon then walked off waving at every creature that passed, and they smiled and waved back… After a moment.

* * *

Hooray! Simon's not lonely anymore!


	19. Charmed: Bigamajigger

Chapter 19: Charmed Part 1: Bigamajigger

Mana was racing around the Ka World for fun, and sometimes going into the ocean for a peak at the bottom of the world above. She knew that humans were something to fear, especially the ones who took her mother, but she always felt that everything in the human world was fascinating.

She returned home and rushed to the coliseum where her father was sitting.

"Hi Daddy." Mana said simply. "Wanna go for a flight?"

"I'd love to, Mana." Torunka said. "But a haircut scheduled, and then I'm meeting some important heads of state. Not to mention that I promised to referee the Succubus Knight arm wrestling match."

Torunka gestured to two warrior women, each with six arms. They then locked each of their arms together and struggled, one eventually caused all the other arms to go down as several people cheered, and Torunka began shaking the victor's hands.

"It'll take most of the morning just to shake hands." Torunka said with a chuckle.

"It's alright Daddy." Mana said good naturedly. She didn't need her dad in every moment of her life, but it would be nice for him to be there once in awhile. "I'll get Yugi and Tea to come with me."

"Have fun." Torunka said. "Don't stray too far."

()()()()()

Mana, Yugi, and Tea arrived at the ruins of a ship in the Human World's sea. The three looked around, and Mana saw the image of a plump woman in a red dress.

"Well she looks moody." Mana said. She then saw something really cool.

"Yugi, Tea, look at this!" Mana squealed excitedly. "Humans use mirrors just like us! Except a bit more boring."

"Cool." Yugi said as he made faces in the mirror.

Mana then looked on a table and found a circle of metal on a stick with glass through it.

"Ooh, cool!" Mana said. She grabbed it, put it in a bag and flew back home with the others.

()()()()()

Back at the palace, in Mana's room, Mana was testing out the thing with Yugi and Tea.

"See guys?" Mana asked. "It makes everything bigger."

"Wow." Yugi said as he looked at Mana through it, the wrong way, so that Yugi's eye looked _huge_ to Mana while Mana guessed she looked small to Yugi.

"My turn." Tea said as she grabbed the… The… Bigamajigger. "What do you call this thing?"

"A…" Mana said. "Bigamajigger."

Tristan was there too and looked as Tea used it to look at a small bug that growled and caused both of them to shriek.

"You two are afraid of your own shadows." Mana said with a smile.

"I'm not afraid of any shadow!" Tristan said defiantly as Torunka's shadow appeared behind him. "Except that one."

Mana saw him first and quickly held the Bigamajigger behind her back.

"Mana, what is that you're hiding?" Torunka asked.

"Nothing Daddy." Mana said nervously, but she knew he'd find out anyway like with Spot and Stormy. "Just a… Bigamajigger. See?"

Mana timidly held the Bigamajigger up to her eye.

"What I see is a human object." Torunka said sternly. "Mana, I've told you not to play with human things!"

"No kidding." Tristan mumbled.

"But Daddy," Mana protested. "It's good for something. We can use it to see little things that we couldn't normally see very well, and to find-"

"None of your excuses Mana!" Torunka interrupted as his eyes began to glow blue. "You give it to me immediately!"

Mana reluctantly gave it to Torunka, and he took it in his hand.

"If you ever bring another human object into this palace I'll… I'll…!" Torunka tossed the Bigamajigger out of the window and destroyed it with a blast from the Scepter.

Mana saw this and burst into tears. The Bigamajigger wasn't doing any harm to anyone. Torunka walked up and tried to pat Mana's head, but she just flew off.

"Uh…" Yugi said. "Bye your majesty."

"Yeah, bye." Tea agreed as the two flew after Mana.

()()()()()

"I've done it again." Torunka said with a sigh.

"Yes your majesty." Tristan said before he realized what he was saying. "I mean… Well done, your majesty."

()()()()()

At a large gorge, Mana flew around it angrily.

"Oh, he makes me so angry!" Mana said to Yugi and Tea.

"Oh, don't be mad." Tea tried to say consolingly.

"Well I am!" Mana shouted out as she stopped. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

Mana then flew down towards the abyss.

"Mana, wait!" Yugi called out. "Don't go down there!"

"Don't do this!" Mana snapped. "Don't do that! Who do you two think you are? My father?"

"Oh, man." Yugi said. "Someday I might be a father."

"Yeah." Tea said. "And I might be a mother, and I might even have a daughter like- HOLD ME YUGI!"

"What? Wait!" Yugi called out as Tea leapt into his arms, and he fell to where Mana was sitting.

"Hey Mana." Yugi said weakly.

()()()()()

Back at the palace, in the barber's chair, Torunka was talking to Mahad and Tristan.

"Why does she make me so angry?" Torunka asked.

"Well Father, you have to admit that you do get a little easier to make angry on days when you get your hair cut." Mahad said fairly.

"So true." Tristan said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Torunka said calmly but firmly.

"Well I try not to, Your Majesty, but somehow it comes out." Tristan explained.

"I have to be firm, you two." Torunka said. "Human things will be our ruin. Why won't she leave them alone?"

"Well let's see." Mahad said respectfully. "We're talking about a girl who kept a Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon hidden in her room for three months. She tried to ride a wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Oh, and the Super Conductor Tyranno she invited as a house guest."

"Well why won't she listen to me?" Torunka pressed on.

"Well she can't help it Your Majesty." Tristan replied. "She's just stubborn. Must run in the family."

"Never the less," Torunka said with a sigh. "I was unduly harsh. I lost my temper again."

"I heard it was a real doozy this time." Mahad replied as the barber began cutting Torunka's mustache.

"Yeah, it was spectacular." Tristan agreed.

"I better apologize just as soon as she gets home." Torunka determined.

"That'd be nice, Father." Mahad agreed.

"Assuming of course." Torunka went on. "That I ever get out of this chair!"

()()()()()

Back at the abyss, Mana, Yugi, and Tea were hanging out near the edge.

"If only he wasn't so stubborn about things from up there." Mana said after reflecting on how Torunka did have a right to fear human things.

"I'm more worried about what's down there." Yugi explained. "They say there's no bottom to the great abyss."

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked as he saw a glimmer of something.

"What?" Mana asked.

"Uh…" Yugi said nervously. "Nothing. I didn't see anything."

"Ooh, I see it now." Mana said as she looked down and obviously saw the glimmer.

Mana then flew down.

"Me and my big mouth." Yugi groaned.

"Things could be worse." Tea said.

They then followed Mana to where the glimmer was coming from as Mana rubbed her bare arms.

"Wow, it's cold down here." Mana said as she continued onwards. "I know it's around here somewhere but-"

Mana then found a golden bracelet that had obviously fallen to the Ka World somehow. It had several decorations on it. She grabbed it, but it was caught on a piece of rock, so she pulled it free, leaving one of the decorations stuck there. Mana then flew up and looked at it.

"Oh guys, it's beautiful." Mana said as he eyes gleamed.

"I don't think your dad would agree." Yugi said as Mana looked at the decorations.

"Ooh, cool." Mana said. "This one's a castle. It looks a lot like ours at home. Hey, look at this human girl. Whoa, and this little cute animal at the end must be what humans keep as pets."

"If your dad catches you with this thing-" Tea said, but Mana just laughed.

"Oh, Tea, stop acting like a little baby." Mana said calmly. "I wonder if it fits."

Mana put it on her wrist and it was large enough and her glove thin enough, that it slipped comfortably over it.

"Cool!" Mana called out as she looked at the bracelet, especially the human girl. "The human girl is so beautiful."

"You've got that right." Yugi said.

"Hmph!" Tea said. "I don't see what's so pretty about her."

"I wonder what I look like with it on." Mana said as she flew up to the sea and the sunken ship as Yugi and Tea reluctantly followed.

At the ship, Mana looked at herself with the bracelet on. She though it looked okay, but she figured it'd better suit her if she was wearing a different outfit.

"You know, it's getting late Mana." Yugi said. "We should start back."

"Oh, I wish I could wear it always." Mana said as she smiled at it.

"Mana." Tea said with a frown.

"Oh, alright Tea." Mana said as she tried to take the bracelet off, but the problem was it wouldn't come off. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"It won't come off." Mana said.

"The king would now how to get it off." Yugi said with a smile. "He'll just blast it off with the Scepter and-"

Yugi then remembered that it was literally attached to Mana's wrist.

"Guys, I can't let Daddy see this!" Mana said frantically.

"No kidding." Tea said.

* * *

Well, things could have gone better for Mana, couldn't they?


	20. Charmed: Forced Out of Home

Chapter 20: Charmed: Forced Out of Home

Mana frantically flew around looking for something to pry the bracelet off of her, but nothing she tried worked.

"Daddy said if I ever brought another human thing into the palace, he'd… He'd… Oh, who knows what he'll do?"

"But if you explain it was an accident… Sorta… Kinda…" Yugi offered.

"Daddy won't listen!" Mana snapped. "Oh guys, what am I going to do? I… I can't go home."

Mana stopped and just floated above the ground with a fearful look in her eyes and even worse thoughts in her head of being alone and homeless forever.

()()()()()

Just within sight of the palace, Tea and Yugi were shivering.

"We can't stay out here all night Mana." Tea pleaded. "It's already getting cold."

Mana didn't respond. She was too busy trying to pull the stupid bracelet off. She'd really stepped in it this time.

She then looked down and noticed a heart shaped lock, which meant that the last decoration was really a key!

"I need the other piece!" Mana called out. "The one that got stuck down in the abyss!"

Mana then flew off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mana." Tea said nervously. "Mana?"

"Oh, here we go again." Yugi groaned as they flew after Mana.

()()()()()

At the palace, Torunka was practicing his apology.

"Mana, I'm sorry I destroyed that Bigamajigger you found, but human things are dangerous, and as your father, I know what's best!" Torunka began, quickly falling back into his old habits. "Therefore I forbid you to- uh… Not a very good apology, was it, Mahad?"

"Well it started out great, Father." Mahad began. "Then it quickly went down the Fortress Whale's blow hole."

"Yes, you're right." Torunka said. Mahad half suspected Mother would be better at calming Torunka down than anyone else would, and she would have managed to calm Torunka down before he destroyed the Bigamajigger and started this mess. "I need more practice."

"Well if you ask me, Father, an apology isn't something you should practice." Mahad said plainly. "It should come right from the heart."

"I understand." Torunka said. "I should just say what I feel. I'll tell Mana that I love her very much, and I only yell at her for her own good. But that she is so stubborn, and human things are so dangerous, I must insist-! Oh dear."

"Or maybe in this case, we'll just write what you want to say down. Then we'll rewrite it a few times, and then we'll practice, practice, practice." Mahad said quickly. "Don't worry Father. It'll be perfect!"

()()()()()

It was already night when Mana, Yugi, and Tea returned to the Abyss.

"We'll never see it in the dark!" Tea complained.

"I know just where it is." Mana said confidently. "At least, I think I do."

Mana looked down into the deep dark chasm.

"It's creepy down there." Mana said nervously. "But it's the only way!"

Mana flew down and around the abyss, asking Yugi and Tea to wait near the top. After awhile, she saw the familiar glow and rushed towards it. She grabbed the key when a large tornado suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began sucking Mana down into the deep dark depths!

"MANA!" Yugi called out.

"Yugi, Tea, get help . . .!" Mana shrieked as she lost her grip on the key and was pulled into the tornado.

* * *

Uh-oh. This looks bad.

Tea: YOU THINK?


	21. Charmed: The Bottom of the Abyss

Chapter 21: Charmed Part 3: The Bottom of the Abyss

Mana was pulled down the abyss until she saw a sight that nearly made her heart stop, a large mouth in the ground was sucking on the air in an attempt to eat, and Mana was heading right for its double rowed, shark-like jaws! She flew as hard as she could against the pull, and she stayed where she was for a few moments before the jaws sucked her towards them!

"DADDY!" Mana called out, fearing that she'd never see him again, when the jaws suddenly closed, and she quickly rushed away from them.

"What have you gotten me into, my beautiful, troublesome trinket?" Mana asked as she starred at the bracelet that was what caused her to end up down there. "Could have been worse." She added since at least she was still alive. The jaws then ominously poked out of the dirt like round sharp swords.

The jaws then released several blasts of white sticks of some kind. She then saw that it was the skeletons of the creatures the jaws had consumed.

"What was that?" Mana asked fearfully.

"Feeding time." A boy with green hair said. "Not very bright, are you? How'd you like the monster? Pretty spectacular, huh?"

"It was horrible." Mana said with a shudder. "I've gotta get out of here."

"Oh, it's impossible." The boy said casually. "You'll never swim fast enough to reach the opening between feedings."

Mana looked at the small hole that was the only way out, which was right above the apparent monster. As if on cue, it began to feed again.

"But you can live in a cave." The boy offered. "Good luck. I'm going to watch the monster some more."

"There must be a way out of here." Mana said to herself as she flew up and hit her head on what felt like a cave ceiling. It was so dark it was hard to see anything.

She ran around the dark place, she found a small woman dressed in a black dress with a black hat.

"What's the matter, dear?" The woman asked. "Lost and alone?"

"Yes." Mana sighed. "Am I ever. Can you help me find my way home?"

"Look in my sack." The woman said as she pulled out a sack and opened it as it glowed green. "Maybe there's a way home in here!"

Mana heard an inhuman scream from the bag and flew off in a panic. She then found a small cave and hid in there as she cried.

"This place is terrible." Mana said sadly as she looked at the bracelet. "I didn't go home because of you, and now, I never will."

Mana broke down and sobbed. She didn't care if Torunka arrived and blasted her into smithereens as long as she could get out of that horrible place.

()()()()()

It was nighttime at the palace as Mahad, Tristan, and Torunka waited for Mana.

"Where is that girl?" Torunka asked worriedly. "It's not like her to stay out this late."

"Your majesty, that's the tenth time you said that." Tristan said calmly. "Don't worry."

"And that's the tenth time you said 'Don't worry.'" Torunka said as he began to get angry. "It's time we went looking for-"

"Mana!" Yugi and Tea said as they flew up to where Torunka and the others were.

"Mana, Tea, and I were flying around the Great Abyss, and I said, 'What's that?'" Yugi said quickly.

"Then Mana asked what, and we tried to stop her, but she went looking at it, and then it got stuck on her arm! Then this huge tornado appeared and sucked her down into the Abyss!" Tea finished.

"Father, you can worry now." Mahad said as his eyes opened so wide, they looked like white apples.

"Take us there as fast as you can!" Torunka ordered. Yugi and Tea nodded their heads and led them to the Abyss.

()()()()()

They arrived at the Abyss and looked down.

"We were right about here." Yugi said, finally having regained his calmness. "And Mana was over there."

Yugi pointed at the barely viewable spot where Mana was trying to get the missing piece before the tornado pulled her down. Torunka went there.

"Wait, sire!" Yugi called out. "You're forgetting about the… Tornado…"

Both Yugi and Tea sighed and flew down.

"Mana?" Torunka called out. "MANA?"

Just then, the tornado appeared again.

"It's the tornado that took Mana!" Tea called out.

"I'm going down there." Torunka proclaimed.

"Me too." Mahad agreed.

"Me too." Yugi said.

"Don't forget about me." Tea said.

"Don't I get a vote?" Tristan squeaked before they all jumped into the tornado and followed it down.

As they arrived and saw a huge mouth pulling in anything to eat, Torunka fired a blast from his Scepter that made the mouth stop prematurely.

"Get to the rim!" Torunka called out. "Hurry!"

()()()()()

Mana had just finished crying when she saw a huge flash of golden light.

"That's Daddy's scepter!" Mana said excitedly. "I just know it!"

Mana flew off.

By now, Mana's eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, so she saw her friends and family before they saw her.

"Daddy!" Mana called out. "DADDY!"

The father and daughter flew to each other and embraced happily.

"Mana." Torunka said with a smile. "My Mana."

"She's safe!" Yugi, Tea, and Tristan chanted as Mahad simply smiled. "She's safe!"

"I was so worried Mana." Torunka said. "Why didn't you come home before you got into this mess?"

Mana sighed. It was no good not telling Torunka the truth. She held up her wrist and showed him the bracelet.

"Mana, I told you-" Torunka began.

"He told you a thousand times!" Tristan interrupted.

"I can explain." Mana said quickly.

"No excuses, Young Lady!" Torunka said firmly.

"He told her that a thousand times too." Mahad noted, having kept count since Mana was old enough to cause trouble… About two.

"I knew you wouldn't listen!" Mana snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. "You never listen! That's why I was afraid to come home."

"I'd hate to tell you, but none of you are going home." The green-haired boy said as he showed up. "You can't get past the monster. You're all stuck down here forever."

"Go home, young fellow." Torunka said calmly. "Your family will be worried."

He then held Mana close as Mahad put his hand on his shoulder while everyone else clutched at Mahad.

"Hold on tight, everyone." Torunka said.

He then used the Scepter to burst everyone off to the opening.

"Wait, you'll never make it!" The green boy called out worriedly.

The monster suddenly began feeding again, but Torunka still continued jutting upward.

"Hold on!" Torunka called out to everyone. "Hold on!"

In a matter of seconds, they were out of the Abyss.

Mana then looked down and remembered the key.

"Wait!" Mana called out and rushed back to the abyss.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Torunka shouted out worriedly.

"I need the other piece, so I can get this thing off my wrist." Mana explained as she flew down to where the missing part was and tried to put it on her wrist when she heard the sound of the monster preparing to feed, and the tornado appeared again.

"That over grown set of teeth is feeding again!" Mahad said worriedly.

"Mana, get out of there!" Torunka said as he flew down.

"It's pretty, but I don't want to wear it for the rest of my life." Mana said as she forced herself up around the rock where the piece was stuck and tried to put the key in from that position, but she couldn't make the last inch until Torunka's hand appeared and helped her put the key in and unlock the bracelet, flinging it off and letting the monster consume it. Torunka then used his Scepter again to get Mana out of the Abyss.

"Very well done!" Mahad called out excitedly. "You did it, Father! You did it!"

"That was great, Daddy!" Mana called out as she hugged Torunka.

"I don't feel so great." Torunka said as his face softened and dropped, making him look much older than normal. "I feel that I let you down. I made you afraid to come to me with your problems. From now on, I promise to listen."

"I'd really like that, Daddy." Mana said with a smile.

"So, no matter what trouble you're in," Torunka said. "I want you to know that you can always come home."

They then flew off back home to Atlantica.

* * *

Aw, so sweet. Too bad the always come home thing wouldn't work in the movie situation.


End file.
